Choinka sirotka, zabierzmy ją do środka
The Xmas - 'odcinek 3 W ciemnym pokoju jedynym źródłem światła był włączony monitor. Niebieskawa poświata emanowała od prostokątnego ekranu i omiatała częściowo nieoświetlone wnętrze. W rogu ekranu przewijały się malutkie cyferki – trwało odliczanie. Na czasomierzu zostało 30 sekund. Przy biurku na, którym stał monitor siedziała Shannon. Dziewczyna prawie nieruchomo wpatrywała się w przewijające się na ekranie obrazy. Prawie nie mrugała, wstrzymywała nawet oddech. Jej spojrzenie było przykute do okienka, w którym wyświetlał się film. Czasomierz pokazał 4 zera. Ekran zgasł bez ostrzeżenia. Siedząca przed nim blondynka jeszcze przez chwilę pozostała w bez ruchu. Minęło 10, 15, 30 sekund, dopiero wtedy dziewczyna się poruszyła, załkała. Wylała z siebie już tyle łez, że więcej zdawało się niemożliwe. Miała mokre oczy, łzy zasychały jej już na policzkach, spływały do ust. Shannon czuła słony posmak na języku i wilgoć na całej twarzy. Zamknęła oczy i przybliżyła się do monitora. Shannon – Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego…? Blondynka oddychała nierównomiernie, kasłała lekko, pociągała nosem, musiała kilka razy odkaszlnąć. Nie otwierała oczu. Położyła głowę na biurku i przycisnęła ją do blatu. Jej życie stało się koszmarem, z którego ona chciała jak najszybciej się obudzić. Za oknem szumiał wiatr. Śnieg uderzał o zmarzniętą szybę. Dało wyczuć się bijący z zewnątrz chłód. Na dworze było ciemno, niebo bowiem zasłaniały chmury. Z powodu ciemności poza budynkiem, w środku zrobiło się nawet ciemniej. Shannon raz jeszcze pociągnęła nosem, kaszlnęła i podniosła głowę, otarła oczy mokrym już rękawem czarnej bluzy. Blondynka odgarnęła włosy z twarzy, oblizała usta, wyprostowała się. Siedziała tak w bez ruchu przez jeszcze kilkanaście sekund. Wpatrywała się nieruchomo w zgaszony monitor. Teraz to do niej dotarło. Sail był nie żywy. Odszedł. Nie wiedziała jeszcze w jakich okolicznościach, ale jedno było pewne. Odszedł bezpowrotnie. Myśl dobijała dziewczynę… Z drugiej strony wewnętrzna pustka zaczęła zmieniać rozpacz w… obojętność. Twarz dziewczyny zamarła w nieprzyjemnym, rozżalonym grymasie. Blondynka wymruczała coś pod nosem, pokręciła głową, potarła twarz dłońmi, okręciła sobie włosa wokół palca. Cały czas wpatrywała się w monitor… a może nie? Jej oczy, nasiąknięte łzami i przekrwione od długiego płaczu, zdawały się już nie dostrzegać nic. Uczucie potęgowała panująca w pokoju, niczym nie spowita ciemność. Shannon odepchnęła się od biurka, odjechała trochę na krześle. Wstała. Dziewczyna raz jeszcze rzuciła okiem na wyłączony już monitor. Shannon – Widzimy się niebawem *rzuciła* Dziewczyna po raz kolejny przetarła twarz rękawem, dopięła zamek w skórzanych butach, poprawiła krótkie, dżinsowe spodenki. Shannon podeszła do drzwi i nacisnęła złotą klamkę. Drzwi wolno otworzyły się wpuszczając do środka trochę światła. Na korytarzu było nieznacznie jaśniej. Zawieszone na ścianach kinkiety nie paliły się jednak. Blondynka stanęła na czerwonym chodniczku, zamknęła ostrożnie drzwi za swoimi plecami i skierowała swoje kroki na dół. 'Intro! Shannon zeszła po schodach do salonu. Jej pojawienie się zwróciło uwagę kilku osób. Dziewczyna domyślała się, że zdziwienie wywołał jej marny wygląd. Blondynka nie przejęła się tym zupełnie. Ominęła siedzących na podłodze Daniela i Crominę, i obojętnie usiadła na sofie obok Lukrecji. Dziewczyna w czarnej sukience spojrzała na zmizerniałą koleżankę, ale nic nie powiedziała. Shannon rozejrzała się po pokoju. Po wyzwaniu jakie zgotowali im Chase i Jeff większość „uczestników” była zmęczona, głównie stresem, w końcu wedle wyjaśnień prowadzących miała być to walka o życie… Tak czy inaczej zdecydowana większość wyciszyła się i poukładała się na swoich miejscach do spania. Nieliczni toczyli jeszcze rozmowy ze swoimi najbliższymi znajomymi. Życie toczyło się w półmroku. Prądu nadal nie było. Jedynym źródłem światła był kominek. Shannon – Idę spać *rzuciła wpatrując się w podłogę* Dobranoc *spojrzała na Lukrecję* Blondynka położyła głowę na kanapie i zamknęła oczy. Szybko zasnęła. Lukrecja – Oj… Ktoś tu miał bardzo ciężki dzień… *mruknęła* Lukrecja rozejrzała się, sięgnęła po kocyk i okryła nim zasypiającą Shannon. Pozostali również powoli rezygnowali z rozmów i kładli głowy na poduszkach, także tych prowizorycznych. Stresujące zadanie to jedno, ale dodatkowo męczyły ich myśli. Stres powoli opadał, a do umysłów nowo pasowanych uczestników docierała prawda. Bolesna prawda. Nie sposób było to wszystko na raz przetrawić. Znacznie łatwiej było zasnąć. Po niespełna pięciu minutach w pokoju odezwało się pierwsze chrapanie, potem kolejne, następnie pogwizdywanie. Ucichły wszystkie szepty. Lukrecja i Fiona siedziały nieruchomo, wpatrzone w kominek. Fiona – Idę spać, a ty? *odwróciła głowę do przyjaciółki* Lukrecja spojrzała to na prawo, to na lewo. Wstała. Lukrecja – Muszę się odświeżyć przed snem. To powiedziawszy ciemna brunetka wyszła z salonu lekko stukając obcasami o nieprzykryte wykładziną fragmenty podłogi. Fiona zachichotała i położyła głowę na bocznym oparciu. Blondynka podwinęła nogi, zamknęła oczy i zaraz zasnęła. Lukrecja wspięła się po schodach. W panujących ciemnościach musiała uważać na każdym stopniu, stawiała kroki bardzo ostrożnie. Buty na obcasie sprawiały pewien kłopot, ale dziewczyna za nic w świecie nie zdecydowała by się z nich zrezygnować. Może się to wydawać niedojrzałe, ale obcasy, z jakiegoś powodu zawsze dodawały jej odrobiny pewności siebie. Dziewczyna podeszła do pierwszych drzwi po lewej stronie korytarza, nacisnęła klamkę i… drzwi ani drgnęły, były zamknięte od wewnątrz. Dopiero wtedy Lukrecja dostrzegła nikłe światło bijące ze szpary pod drzwiami. Zrezygnowana dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę naprzeciwko. Czekała. W wąskiej toalecie, przed zawieszonym nad umywalką lustrem stał Bill. Blondyn był do połowy rozebrany. Czarna koszulka i kamizelka leżały złożone na zamkniętej desce klozetowej. Chłopak trzymał w ręku zwilżoną chusteczkę i zręcznie się nią wycierał. Bill – Higieny nigdy za wiele *przetarł chusteczkę okolice obojczyków* U a. Przystojny ^^ Tu i ówdzie porozstawiane były świeczki – dzięki nim w środku było wystarczająco jasno, by można było pozwolić sobie na toaletę. Bill puścił oczko do lustra, jego odbicie odpowiedziało mu tym samy, po czym wystawiło mu język. Bill – A weź nie marudź. Zakrywać takie ciało to grzech *poklepał się po idealnie wyrzeźbionym brzuchu* Chłopak sięgnął do kieszeni spodni po kolejną mokrą chusteczkę. Przetarł twarz. W świetle świec dało się dostrzec tatuaż na ciele blondyna. Na prawej piersi chłopak miał wytatuowany trójkąt, o grubych czarnych bokach. Trójkąt przypuszczalnie był równoramienny. Wydawał się idealnie symetryczny. Odbicie Billa zaczęło nagle wskazywać palcem w swoje lewo, czyli w stronę drzwi. Bill – Ktoś tam jest? Hm… Dobrze. Blondyn wziął z deski klozetowej koszulę, przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię. Złotą kamizelkę wcisnął sobie w spodnie, jednak tak, że zdecydowana większość wystawała. Zużyte mokre chusteczki położył na największej świeczce, pstryknął palcami i płomień błyskawicznie spopielił sporą kulkę. Bill nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi na oścież, wypuszczając tym samym na korytarz sporo światła. Lukrecja ujrzała chłopaka. Półnagiego, stojącego w drzwiach, otoczonego bijącym z łazienki światłem. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, przygryzła wargi. Mimowolnie poczuła dreszcz podniecenia przechodzący po jej ciele. W głowie odezwało się pożądanie… Nie, nie, nie. Musiała nad tym zapanować. Pokręciła głową odpędzając niepożądane myśli. Lukrecja – My… Myłeś się? *zapytała starając się zapanować nad drżeniem głosu* Dziewczyna przeklęła się w głowie za swój ton. Zabrzmiała bardziej jak zaciekawiona, niż obojętna. Bill – Można to tak nazwać *uśmiechnął się czarująco* Lukrecja – A teraz… *odchrząknęła* Wolne już? Bill – Naturalnie *wskazał zachęcająco na drzwi* Korzystaj póki wosk w świeczkach. Lukrecja – Ta… Dzięki. Bill – Drobiazg *uśmiechnął się i poszedł w drugą stronę korytarza* Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i wbiegła do toalety, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Bill odchodząc uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie wydawał się ani trochę zaskoczony obrotem spraw. Schował się w kącie i obojętnie włożył na swoje ciało koszulę. Lukrecja zamknęła się w toalecie. Oparła się plecami o drzwi i zjechała aż na podłogę. Lukrecja – O jej… Dziewczyna powachlowała się dłonią, przełknęła ślinę. Czuła rozchodzące się po jej ciele ciepło. Coś wołało z jej wnętrza, pragnęło uwolnienia, ale nie mogło znaleźć upustu. Lukrecja – Cholera. To są tortury! *skrzyżowała nogi* … Do domu na 24th Mistletoe Street zawitał poranek. Pory dnia było trudno rozróżnić, cały czas bowiem z nieba sypał śnieg, jednak za dnia na zewnątrz było odrobinę mniej mrocznie. Pierwsi uczestnicy zaczęli się budzić. Krystynka podniosła się ze swojego traperskiego posłania obok kredensu. Kobieta potoczyła sennym wzrokiem wokół i ponownie opadła głową na podebraną z kanapy, niewielka poduszkę. Na jednej z kanap, tej najbardziej przysuniętej do kominka noc spędzili Nathaniel, Daniel, Cromina i Ryan. Cała czwórka w nocy dodatkowo ogrzewała siebie nawzajem. Na kanapie ustawionej przodem do dużego okna, z podwiniętymi nogami, spali drugą noc z rzędu Fat Amy i Junior. Chłopakowi i dziewczynie współpraca w zajmowaniu łóżka dość dobrze się układała. Na podłodze, mniej więcej na środku pokoju, spała zwinięta w kłębek Fiona. Dziewczyna najwidoczniej lunatykowała w nocy i oddaliła się od pierwotnego miejsca spoczynku. W kącie, oparty o ścianę siedział Dion. Chłopak powoli otwierał powieki. Nie ruszał się jednak. Nadal był zaspany. Dostrzegł, że kawałek od niego, pod regałem z książkami, w takiej samej pozycji spał Wolfe… Brunet wciąż miał głowę luźno zwieszoną. Chłopak z irokezem zaśmiał się lekko. Na sporym fotelu drzemała Lukrecja. Dziewczyna podwinęła zgrabnie nogi, wbiła głowę w oparcie i zasnęła w wygiętej, pozornie niewygodnej pozycji. Spała jednak twardo i zupełnie nie wydawało się, aby było jej w jakikolwiek sposób niewygodnie. Na ostatniej kanapie miejsce do spania zagwarantowane miała Shannon. Dziewczyna nie rozpychała się, brak towarzystwa wynikał raczej z troski o nią, a nie o brak miejsca. Blondynka nie była jednak na sofie całkowicie samotna. Głowa dziewczyny spoczywała bezwładnie na ramieniu… Billa. Chłopak swoją głową nijako przyciskał głowę dziewczyny do swojej. Także spał. Shannon wolno się obudziła. Zdjęła nieświadomie głowę z ramienia Billa, odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. Shannon – Czuję się jak rozjechane gó… *dostrzegła Billa obok siebie, bardzo blisko* O jej. Bill *_* Blondynka odsunęła się raptownie. Nieprzytomny chłopak przez to przechylił się i padł bezwładnie na bok. Opadłszy blondyn obudził się gwałtownie. Bill – Co jest?! Shannon – My… Ja… Czemu ty?... Czemu spałam na tobie? *oddycha ciężko* Bill – Ehm… Sam nie wiem. Przyszedłem w nocy, było ciemno, jakoś tak… Shannon – Nie, nie, nie… *wstała* Nie, nie, nie… Poruszenie obudziło pozostałych. Wszyscy odwrócili się aby przyjrzeć się scenie. Shannon – To… Okropne. Jesteśmy tu dwa dni… Fat Amy – Boże dziewczyno. Coś się stało? Nie rób afery z samego rana *spojrzała w okno* lub z samego południa, nie wiem. Junior – Co się stało? *zapytał stając przy kanapie* Shannon wymieniła spojrzenie z Billem. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się, blondynka zarumieniła się i zaraz potrząsnęła głową. Shannon – Dobra, nie ważne. Dion – Na pewno? Wszystko ok? *podszedł do kanapy, strzykając pięściami* Nic ci nie jest? Blondynka do reszty spoważniała. Shannon – Nic. *odwróciła się* No… To wszyscy wstali…. *wodzi oczami po twarzach innych* Junior – Nie da się ukryć *oparł się o oparcie sofy, na której wciąż, na brzuchu, leżała Amy* Między uczestnikami wyróżniła się Lukrecja. Dziewczyna odchrząknęła i zwróciła na siebie uwagę. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią. Lukrecja – Myślę, że skoro już wstaliśmy, to trzeba co nie co ogarnąć, zwłaszcza skoro Kochani prowadzący wciąż nieobecni *trzyma się pod biodra i wodzi wzrokiem po salonie* Uprzątnijcie salon, ustawcie kanapy jakoś normalnie, zwińcie to koczowiska. Niech tu zostanie jakiś porządek. Ton Lukrecji nie cierpiał sprzeciwu, sama dziewczyna z resztą też. Potrafiła dobrze odegrać rolę lidera i tak było i tym razem. Wszyscy posłusznie przystąpili do sprzątania. Dion i Junior zajęli się przesuwaniem stojących w nieładzie kanap. Ku ich zaskoczeniu pomogła im w tym Shannon, dziewczyna jednak nie odezwała się przy tym ani słowem. Krystynka, iż jako jedyna miała posłanie na podłodze, zajęła się zwijaniem go. Nathaniel przyklęknął przy palenisku, zagrzebał podżegaczem, dorzucił drewna z małej kupki. Z uśmiechem obserwował jak płomień się powiększa. Pozostali zajęli się pomniejszymi czynnościami porządkowymi; dosuwali pufki, pomagali z sofami, składali porozkładane wszędzie koce. Do pracy nie rwał się jednak Wolfe. Chłopak wymknął się z salonu i prześlizgnął się do jadalni. Ucieczka bruneta nie umknęła uwadze Lukrecji, która chyłkiem pomknęła za chłopakiem. Prawdę mówiąc zauważyła to też Fiona, ale ona nie zaprzątała sobie tym głowy. Wolfe wszedł do jadalni. Przeszedł na prawo i usiadł na krańcu stołu opierając nogi na największym krześle. Brunet nie spodziewał się zupełnie, że ktoś za nim idzie. Wpatrzył się w duże okno podpierając głowę na rękach. Z jego twarzy dało wyczytać się smutek. Tak, było to widać w jego oczach, smutek, jakiś żal… ??? – Nieładnie tak siedzieć na stole. Wolfe błyskawicznie odwrócił się. Zobaczył Lukrecję wchodzącą do jadalni. Z jednej strony chłopak spiął się, z drugiej cieszył, że to tylko ona. Wolfe – Ah Lukrecja… Hej… Dziewczyna stanęła przed chłopakiem, po chwili namysłu wzięła drugie, nie co mniejsze krzesło, odwróciła je oparciem do przodu i usiadła okrakiem. Ręce założyła na obitym w białą skórę oparciu. Lukrecja – Co jest? *zapytała sympatycznie* Wolfe – Eh… Nic *odwrócił głowę, przyłożył usta do rękawa bordowej bluzy* Lukrecja – Słuchaj, nie jestem ślepa, coś cię trapi. Opowiedz mi. Dziewczyna blefowała… w pewien sposób. Mogła przecież czytać myśli, zdążyła już to nawet Wolfe’owi zademonstrować. Tym razem jednak odpuściła to sobie. Liczyła na jasny komunikat werbalny. Wolfe – Wiesz… Trudno jest być gospodarzem, a na drugi dzień zmienić się w uczestnika, w turnieju na śmierć i życie. *mruknął spoglądając na dziewczynę* Lukrecja – No właśnie, nie rozumiem *pochyła się do przodu* Jaką oni mają nad tobą władzę? To nie twój dom? Tutaj dziewczyna zaczęła pytać naprawdę z chęci dowiedzenia się. Do odpowiedzi na te tematy nie mogła się dostać. Wolfe – Cóż… Nie… Nie do końca… To skomplikowane… Lukrecja – Czyli nie jesteś na równi… Jesteś… Stażystą? Testowali cię? Zielony w tych mistycznych sprawach zwalczania zła? Wolfe – To o wiele bardziej skomplikowane… Było… *rzekł smutno* Lukrecja – Było, nie było… I tyle? Koniec? Wolfe – Nie dadzą mi drugiej szansy. Chase i Jeff nie ryzykują błędów, nie od czasu… *ugryzł się w język* To jednak Lukrecja bez trudu wyczytała. Lukrecja – Nie od czasu The Forest. Wolfe podniósł wzrok zaskoczony, szybko jednak z powrotem spuścił głowę. No tak, dziewczyna umiała czytać w myślach. Z jakiegoś powodu nie miał siły się tym dziwić… Wolfe – Ta… Ciężko mi o tym mówić. Ja naprawdę nie powinienem… Lukrecja – Ok *odparła obojętnie* To wyrzuć z siebie resztę. Co jeszcze cię trapi, he? Wolfe dziwił się przenikliwości dziewczyny. Nie chciał jednak oponować. Lukrecja bardzo skutecznie ciągała za język. Wolfe – Skoro już jest to show… To głupie… Ale trudno mi z tym co myślą inni? Lukrecja – Mianowicie? *przekrzywiła głowę* Wolfe – Nie widzisz jak inni na mnie patrzą? *spojrzał na Lukrecję* Nie lubią mnie. Posyłają mi nienawistne spojrzenia… Chodzi im o Jamesa. Myślą, że to ja jestem winny… A ja po prostu… *spuścił głowę* Zaskoczyli mnie, wyślizgnął mi się… Tak jakby oni sami nie mogli wtedy pomóc i ratować. Lukrecja – Oj Wolfe, Wolfe *położyła rękę, na ręce chłopaka* Nie martw się tak… Wolfe – Nie umiem… Bo widzisz… Ah… Brunet znowu ugryzł się w język. Dziewczyna zbyt łatwo wyciągała z niego prawdę. Była dobra, to musiał przyznać. Dobrze słuchała i aż chciał się jej zwierzać, ale czy to było właściwie? Czuł jednak jak werwa i pewność opuszczały go. Czuł się znowu małym, zagubionym chłopcem… Wolfe – Bardzo zależało mi na tej… pracy. *przyjrzał się dziewczynie* Widziałem… Dużo… Nieprzyjemnych obrazków. *przyglądał się dziewczynie* Wiele rzeczy, które chętnie bym odwidział. Nie mogłem nic zrobić… A teraz kiedy mogłem nie zrobiłem… A tym bardziej, że powinienem, że byłem zobligowany… I jeszcze potem zasnąłem. Nie jestem wart *spuścił głowę* Lukrecji zrobiło się żal chłopaka. Obrazek pewnego siebie, opanowanego Wolfe’a znikł. Na jego miejsce wszedł ktoś inny, zupełnie inna osoba. Osoba wrażliwa, zagubiona, z dużym poczuciem straty. Równie dużym jak u innych zgromadzonych w domku. Lukrecja – Wiem co czujesz… Ty straciłaś pracę, twoje poświecenie poszło na marne… Ja straciłam siostrę… Wszyscy z The Forest przepadli… Mówiąc ostatnie słowa oboje przyjrzeli się sobie badawczo. W ich głowach pojawiło się zastanowienie… Pominęli to. Zapadła cisza. Dało się słyszeć dochodzący z zewnątrz szum. Lukrecja – No… Zmieniając temat… Jakim cudem w toalecie, w kiblu jest woda, a nigdzie indziej nie? Wolfe podniósł głowę, pytanie zaskoczyło go. Mimo wszystko odpowiedział. Wolfe – Ten dom to forteca, pełna dziwacznych zabezpieczeń. Toalety mają osobną kanalizację. Głęboko pod ziemią jest osobny zbiornik wody przeznaczony tylko do spłukiwania… By w razie chłodów ustrzec się przed zagrożeniem epidemiologicznym… Lukrecja – Mhm… No to pójdę to przetestować. Dziewczyna wstała z krzesła, uśmiechnęła się i odeszła. Wolfe powiódł za nią spojrzeniem. Wzrok zjechał poniżej pasa dziewczyny… … W salonie uczestnicy nadal zawzięcie pracowali. Rzeczy do posprzątania okazało się więcej niż mogło się początkowo wydawać. Oprócz przestawienia mebli zawodnicy pod komendą Shannon zdecydowali się na parę innych prac porządkowych; Krystynka przetarła blaty, Daniel oczyścił kominek, Cromina powrzucała do ognia upadłe igły choinkowe. Na to ostatnie ze szczególną aprobatą spojrzała Fiona i dopiero co przybyła do salonu Lukrecja. Pod krótką nieobecność telepatki uczestnicy zadania otrzymali od Shannon. Co ciekawe dziewczyna przez chwilę, wtedy gdy zaczęła dowodzić, poczuła się lepiej. Radość uleciała z niej jednak stosunkowo szybko, a blondynka ponownie się wyciszyła. Dion – Eh… Utrzymuję się z muzyki, nie z jakiegoś durnego sprzątania *warczał poprawiając przekrzywione ramki na ścianie naprzeciw kominka* Pracujący obok Junior spojrzał na kolegę. Junior – Ta, też nie kocham bawić się w pokojówkę *poprawił stroik ustawiony na parapecie* ale Shannon ma racje. Te dwa blondaski ucieszą się raczej jak zobaczą porządek. Dion – Tja… Lepiej nie nadepnąć im na odcisk *przewrócił oczami i poprawił kolejną ramkę* Junior – I otóż to. Chłopacy dalej pracowali. Junior na moment oderwał wzrok od poustawianych na parapecie ozdób i omiótł salon wzrokiem. Wszyscy pracowali, także Ryan z resztkami krwi zaschniętej pod nosem, czy Bill, który nie wydawał się nigdy być chętny do pracy… Jednak nie. Ktoś przykuł uwagę sportowca - Nathaniel. Chłopak z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem siedział przy kominku i nic nie robił. Brunet w końcu wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Junior zmrużył oczy. Junior – Muszę coś załatwić *mruknął do Diona i odszedł do kuchni* Nathaniel stanął przy blacie, otworzył zawieszoną na ścianie szafkę, wyjął z niej paczuszkę suchych wafelków. Zamknął szafkę i zobaczył stojącego przed nim Juniora. Sportowiec opierał się o drugą szafkę. Junior – Proszę, proszę, komuś się znudziła praca? Chyba wszyscy chcemy, aby nasi prowadzący mieli lepsze humory. Nathaniel z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy rozerwał paczuszkę wafelków i zjadł jednego głośno chrupiąc. Nie spuścił wzroku z piłkarza. Nathaniel – No i? *zapytał z pełnymi ustami* Nonszalancja Nathaniela irytowała Juniora. Sportowiec jednak nie chciał dać się tak łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi. Junior zmienił taktykę, założył ręce. Junior – Nie potrzebujemy tutaj szkodników. Walczymy o życie i z przyjemnością pozbędziemy się ciebie. Nathaniel nadal pozostał niewzruszony. Wpakował do ust kolejnego wafelka. Nathaniel – Pewnie zależy ci po prostu na kasie *otarł usta wierzchem dłoni* Typowe u sportowców. Ten komentarz bardziej zdenerwował piłkarza. Junior postąpił krok do przodu, pchnął Nathaniela na wysoką szafkę. Junior – Słuchaj *posłał groźne spojrzenie* Wczoraj wyśpiewałeś gładko, że to Ryan jest winny i on dostał od Chase’a w pysk. Wszyscy chyba zapomnieli, ale to ty wpadłeś na ten Genialny pomysł i to przez ciebie *tknął Nathaniela palcem* Svetlana zniknęła. Chyba to ty powinieneś zarobić w nos. Nathaniel uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Nathaniel – Nic mi nie udowodnisz. Gram tu o życie i o kasę, i jak na razie nikt nie pała do mnie antypatią. A do ciebie zacznie jak pobijesz niewinnego gościa, który okazał skruchę i nalegał by wracać. Działaj *rozłożył ręce i zamknął oczy* Junior zawahał się. Z przyjemnością rozwaliłby buźkę survivalowcowi, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że to się dla niego dobrze nie skończy. Faktycznie Nathaniel nie był uznawany przez innych za wroga. Piłkarz odpuścił, opuścił ręce. Junior – Policzymy się jeszcze. Nathaniel – Spoko *odparł obojętnie i wrócił do swoich wafelków* Junior co prawda już chciał wychodzić, ale odwrócił się z pięścią, kiedy… Krystynka – Dzień dobry! *wykrzyknęła wchodząc do kuchni* Junior opuścił rękę i odwrócił się, Nathaniel schował wafelki do kieszeni spodni. Krystynka – Powiadam! Dawno nie musiałam tak sprzątać *podeszła do blatu stukając obcasami* Sprzątanie jest głupie, a tak notabene to każda minuta sprzątania to minuta mniej życia. Chłopacy spojrzeli niepewnie na kobietą, ona odwróciła się do nich. Krystynka – Co? Przeszkodziłam wam w czymś? Chcieliście się pocałować? A niech mnie… Już się grzech sodomski szerzy… Junior – Raczej nie *warknął i wyszedł z kuchni* Krystynka – Ho, ho. Ja tu tylko hecę robię *uniosła ręce* Nathaniel przewrócił oczami i również wyminął kobietę. Krystynka – Pff… Mi się na żarty zebrało, a oni takie ponuraki smentusy. Trudno *wzruszyłą ramionami* No cóż, cóż… Trzeba coś upichcić. Kobieta przeczesała palcami farbowane włosy i odwróciła się do kuchennego stołu. Na szarym blacie wciąż stały talerze z resztkami. Wspomnianych resztek było już bardzo mało. Kobiecie udało się dojrzeć zaledwie dwa małe kawałki mięsa, kostkę z indyka, skrawek ryby, trochę malutkich warzyw i półmisek sosu. Krystynka – W tym lesie im robiłam coś z niczego, czemu by nie tutaj? *podrapała się po brodzie* Eureka! Wiem. Starsza pani sięgnęła do szuflady pod zlewem. Zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami znalazła tam duży garnek. Kobieta chwyciła go w ręce i podeszła do okna. Okno było zamarznięte, ale dzięki mocnemu szarpnięciu Krystynce udało się utworzyć. Babsztyl nabrała garściami śniegu, który zaległ na parapecie i nawrzucała go do garnka, nieomalże do pełna. Następnie zamknęła okno. Krystynka – Działajmy dalej… Babcia rozejrzała się po kuchni. W prawdzie było dość chłodno, ale w okolicach kuchenki dało się odczuć lekkie ciepło. Kobieta postawiła napełniony śniegiem garnek na jednym z gazowych palników. Krystynka – Nie ma co oszczędzać na zaś. Inwestujmy w przyszłość! Kryśka wyjęła z kieszeni białej kurtki zapalniczkę, przekręciła kurek kuchenki i zaraz włączyła ogień. Zebrany w garnku śnieg zaczął szybko topnieć i w krótkim czasie zmienił się w wodę. Objętość wody była nieco mniejsza niż śniegu, ale to Babsztylowi bynajmniej nie przeszkodziło. Kobieta ustawiła na blacie przy kuchence wszystkie pozostałe talerze, na których pozostały jakiekolwiek większe kawałki jedzenia. Kobieta z użyciem czystego widelca zgarnęła wszystkie resztki do garnka; sosy, mięsa, ryby i warzywa, ale także chleb czy nadgryzione pierogi. Krystynka – Nie ma co wybrzydzać. Jeff i Chase nie żartują *mówi do siebie* Z nimi nie można sobie folgować. Kobieta jakby chcąc potwierdzić swoje słowa i coś sobie przypomnieć spojrzała na blizny znaczące jej prawą dłoń. Kobieta lekko się wzdrygnęła i sięgnęła do pobliskiej szuflady po drewnianą łyżkę. Wtem o białą posadzkę w kuchni zastukały obcasy. Krystynka odwróciła głowę od garnka i ujrzała… Fat Amy. Blondyna stała w wejściu i opierała się o framugę. Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem i podeszła do kuchenki. Fat Amy – A cóż to za frykasy? Pachnie rozkosznie ^^ Co to? Krystynka – Hultaj chochla *wyjęła łyżkę z garnka* Fat Amy – Ha, ha, ha -.- Pytam się o tę zupę. Krystynka – Po wczorajszych swarach i scysji nie mam ogólnie chęci na rozmowę z tobą *odwróciła się do garnka* Gdybyś nie podjadała nam zapasów to bym miała więcej resztek na zupę. Fat Amy – Zupa z resztek? Coś z niczego? Dla mnie to już czarna magia *odrzuciła włosy* Ale pachnie apetycznie. Krystynka – Mhm… Babcia dosypała soli i pieprzu do zupy. Fat Amy – Skąd woda? I czemu zużywasz gaz? *złapała się pod obfite biodra* Krystynka – Nie interesuj się bo kociej mordy dostaniesz -.- Wracaj na szezlong i leż… I nie pamiętam abyśmy przeszły na ty. Fat Amy – Pff… Coś ty się taka bułkę przez bibułkę zrobiła? He? *oburzyła się* Gwiazda, diva, no ja cię pytam a ty… Krystynka – Zmiataj! Krystynka pogoniła Fat Amy miotłą, która stała w kącie. Otyła blondynka uciekła z kuchni z wdziękiem gazeli. Krystynka – No *odstawiła miotłę* Nikt się mi tu nie będzie panoszyć. *zamieszała łychą zupę* Fat Amy zaś stała za winklem i zacierała łapki z przebiegłym uśmiechem na twarzy. W jej głowie rodził się plan małej zemsty na Babsztylu… … Prace związane ze sprzątaniem salonu dobiegły końca. Pomieszczenie się przerzedziło. Część uczestników ustawiła się w kolejce, aby skorzystać z toalety. Wiadomość o tym, że jest tam woda sprawiała, że nikt nie wahał się załatwić potrzeby. Lepsze to niż załatwianie się na mrozie… W salonie pozostało jednak kilka osób, w tym Fiona i Ryan. Ta dwójka siedziała z boku, przy niskim stoliku. Chłopak siedział ze spuszczoną głową, dziewczyna przyglądała się mu. Domyślała się, co powodowało jego zły nastrój. Fiona – Przejmujesz się? *zagadnęła* Ryan wolno podniósł głowę i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Fiona – Obwiniasz się, za wczoraj… I boli cię nos. Chłopak zamrugał oczami, skrzywił się lekko i kiwnął głową. Ryan – Ja… Ja nigdy nie bałem się tak jak wczoraj… Fiona siedziała na fotelu, Ryan na pufce… blondynka podsunęła fotel bliżej. Fiona – Cóż… Za głupotę się płaci. Ryan spojrzał na Fionę. Jej ton nie był oskarżający, mimo to zrobiło się mu głupio. Ryan – Svetlana… To mogłem być też ja… Fiona – Mhm… Dziewczyna nagle wyjęła zza pleców kij baseballowy i zakręciła nim. Ryan – Wow! *wyprostował się* Co to? Fiona – To? Kij Svetlany. Miała go ze sobą. Ryan – Serio? *przyjrzał się dziewczynie* Fiona – No pewnie. A skąd bym go miała? *zachichotała* Zbieram pamiątki po tych co odeszli… Mam też w mojej skrytce but Jamesa… Sportowiec przyjrzał się dziewczynie, ona zaś uśmiechnęła się. Celowo zmieniła temat, chciała trochę rozluźnić atmosferę. Ryan – Cóż… *poczuł się, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, trochę lepiej* Dziwi mnie twój entuzjazm… Fiona – Mój? ^^ Ryan – Tak… Zachowujesz pogodę ducha… Mimo wszystko… Fiona – Słucham Jeffa i Chase’a. Tutejsze zło bardzo chętnie zabiera się za smutne dusze. James w końcu smucił się z powodu utraty siostry, Svetlana chyba w głębi też cierpi jakąś stratę… Ryan pokiwał głową. Ryan – Rozumiem… … W pokoju na piętrze paliła się skromna lampka naftowa. Dzięki niej w pomieszczeniu było stosunkowo jasno. Chase i Jeff siedzieli na dwóch stojących naprzeciw siebie łóżkach. Pomiędzy nimi, na środku pokoju leżał brązowy dywan. Łóżka stały przy oknie, zza którego dobiegał głośny syk pędzącego wiatru. Pogoda od samego rana była tak samo nieokiełznana. Krajobraz na zewnątrz w całości tonął w bieli. Chase – Eh… To napięcie… *sięgnął po leżące na szafce nocnej sun glassy* Przypomina mi się The Forest *nałożył okulary* Jeff – Yhm… Tylko tam nie mieliśmy do czynienia z tak skrajną głupotą *mówi zdenerwowany* Chase spojrzał na kolegę, podniósł okulary na głowę. Chase – Tam też poszli w las, bez nas… Wszyscy. Jeff – Tak, ale wtedy las ich zmylił, mówili potem o jakieś kartce… Tutaj zawiedli… A zwłaszcza Wolfe. Cholera, dobrze się zapowiadał. Chase – Tja… Za cienki jest *założył ręce i oparł się o ścianę* Nie czuje się w tym swobodnie. Jeff wstał, przeszedł po pokoju, stanął przodem do okna, schował ręce do kieszeni dżinsów. Jeff – To miejsce mnie dobija. W lesie czułem się swobodniej *rzucił* Chase – Obecnie wejście gdziekolwiek głębiej w las równa się z rozszarpaniem przez biegające wolno kreatury. Czytałeś gazety? Niemieckie władze łapią się za głowę z powodu częstych ataków „Niedźwiedzi” *zrobił cudzysłowie palcami* Wyższy blondyn westchnął, pokręcił głową. Wyjrzał przez okno. Jeff – The Forest to był błąd… I przysłanie ich tutaj też było… Chase – Nie koniecznie, nie musiało *przechylił się do przodu* Jeff… Tak w ogóle… Nie jesteś dla nich za ostry? To show, wywalanie ich z domu… Jeff zacisnął pięści, odwrócił się do kolegi. Na jego twarzy malowała się złość. Wściekłość znowu obudziła się w chłopaku. Jeff – Nie *syknął* Chase spojrzał na zdenerwowanego przyjaciela, przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy, odłożył okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Chase – Zastanów się. Działanie emocjonalne nie zawsze jest dobre *starał się uspokoić kolegę* Skoro ściągnąłeś ich tutaj by przepro… Jeff – Ty akurat nie powinieneś mówić o działaniu bez emocji *warknął* Tak. Sprowadziłem ich, poświęciłem trochę, by im wynagrodzić ból… A oni nie potrafili się zastosować, ściągają zagrożenie i budzą pradawne zło… Nie mam litości. Chase wolno kiwnął głową. Jeff opadł na łóżko. Żaden z nich się więcej nie odezwał. Za oknem sypał śnieg… … Junior stanął przed lustrem w zamkniętej na zamek łazience. W pomieszczeniu wciąż było w miarę jasno, świeczki jeszcze się nie wypaliły. Chłopak podszedł do umywalki, chciał opłukać sobie twarz. Odkręcił kurek… woda nie poleciała. Junior – Super *mruknął* Piłkarz rozejrzał się po toalecie w poszukiwaniu chusteczek, czy jakiś kosmetyków, czegokolwiek co pozwoliłoby mu się trochę odświeżyć. Chłopak pragnął zmyć z siebie zdarzenia z poprzednich dni, a także konfrontację z Nathanielem. Junior – Nic nie ma… I w gruncie rzeczy tak było. Na wierzchu nie stało nic, w zawieszonej na ścianie szafce też nie było niczego ciekawego. W związku z tym zrezygnowany chłopak opuścił toaletę. Junior zamknął drzwi i stanął u szczytu schodów, spojrzał w dół. Zobaczył coś co mu się nie spodobało. Na dolnym stopniu siedział Nathaniel i rozmawiał z Danielem. Sportowiec na sam widok nielubianego chłopaka poczuł zdenerwowanie. Junior – Tylko spokojnie. Piłkarz wypuścił powietrze i zszedł na dół trzymając się prawej strony schodów. Rozmawiających chłopaków minął nawet na nich nie spoglądając. Przeszedł obok z uniesioną głową. Mijany Daniel zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na Juniora. Chłopak po prostu na moment zawiesił się i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Nathaniel zaś powiódł wzrokiem za piłkarzem, uśmiechnął się przebiegle i wrócił do rozmowy z kolegą. Nathaniel – No tak, o czym to ja… A tak *westchnął i zmienił ton na smutny* Czuję się winny… Wpadłem na pomysł, by wyjść, a potem byłem za mało stanowczy, by ich powstrzymać. Ton Nathaniela był naprawdę przekonujący, chłopakowi aż trudno było nie współczuć. Daniel jednak nie wydawał się szczególnie zmartwiony i poruszony. Chłopak nawet nie utrzymywał z kolegą kontaktu wzrokowego. Patrzył z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy na schodek. Daniel nie próbował nawet mówić nic pocieszającego, typu: nie, nie obwiniaj się. Słuchał tylko i co jakiś czas kiwał głową. Nathaniel nie był zachwycony takim przebiegiem rozmowy, ale nie zdradzał po sobie niezadowolenia. Daniel – To może *odezwał się nagle* Opowiedz co tam się stało? Nathaniel spojrzał na kolegę. Nathaniel – Ehm… Wyszliśmy ze zrujnowanego domu, na dachu pojawił się… Potwór… Wielki, wyglądał jak kozioł tylko, że chodził na dwóch nogach *spojrzał kontrolnie na Daniela, ten nadal nie zmienił ekspresji* Uciekaliśmy. Zdołałem uratować Ryana i wciągnąć go w zaspę , niestety Svetlana nie miała tyle szczęścia… Nathaniel spuścił głowę, zrobił smutną minę. Daniel – Mów dalej. Nathaniel spojrzał raz jeszcze na kolegę. Tym razem był trochę zdziwiony. Odchrząknął. Nathaniel – No… Svetlana schowała się pod auto, ten stwór je odkopnął, wyjął ją i zniknął. Daniel – Zniknął? *uniósł wymownie brew* Nathaniel – Skoczył w górę, zarzucił łańcuch. Daniel – Mhm… Nathaniel przygryzł wargę, spojrzał wyczekująco na Daniela. Sposób zachowania chłopaka zaczynał go lekko irytować. Odetchnął jednak lekko kiedy jego kolega poruszył się i odezwał się. Daniel – Wierzę ci. To musiało być trudne *wstał* Jakbyś jeszcze chciał coś opowiedzieć to mogę posłuchać, ale tymczasem idę. To powiedziawszy Daniel poszedł schodami na górę i korytarzem przed siebie. Nathaniel odwrócił się za nim. Nie mógł go rozgryźć. Nathaniel – A ten co taki dziwny? *mruknął pod nosem* … W kuchni, z postawionego na ogniu garnka, zaczynały wydobywać się co raz to przyjemniejsze zapachy. Krystynka podeszła do kuchenki, raz jeszcze zamieszała w garze drewnianą łychą po czym napiła się odrobiny zupy. Krystynka – Mhm *oblizuje się* Całkiem dobra. Czas ich chyba wołać. Kobieta zmniejszyła ogień i otworzyła wiszącą szafkę. Wyjęła z niej 13 głębokich talerzy. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad tym gdzie je ustawić. Z początku chciała poukładać naczynia na stole kuchennym, ale później zdała sobie sprawę z braku miejsca, toteż wzięła talerze, łyżki i zaniosła je do znajdującej się naprzeciw wejścia do kuchni jadalni. W wejściu do jadalni, niosąca talerze kobieta, minęła się z Wolfem. Wolfe – Ehm… Co robisz? *zapytał przyjaźnie* Krystynka – Zanoszę talerze, przytrzymałbyś mi drzwi? Brunet spełnił prośbę babci i przytrzymał jej jedno ze skrzydeł drzwi. Usatysfakcjonowana kobieta odstawiła wieżyczkę talerzy. Na najwyższym leżały łyżki. Wolfe – Chwila, chwila, czy ty… Zrobiłaś jedzenie? *pociągnął nosem* Czuję jakiś zapach… Krystynka – Chyba się nie obrazisz za ten gaz… Trzeba jeść, by żyć dalej, poza tym tych resztek inaczej… *tłumaczyła się* Wolfe – Nie, nie *przerwał kobiecie* Wszystko ok. Przynieś to co zrobiłaś, a ja rozłożę… talerze i łyżki. Krystynka – O! Pysznie! Dziękuję! Kobieta uścisnęła rękę Wolfe’owi i poszła do kuchni. Brunet lekko uśmiechnął się po czym przystąpił do rozkładania talerzy. … Uczestnicy zostali zawołani na śniadanie. Wiadomość zaskoczyła i jednocześnie ucieszyła prawie wszystkich. Cała trzynastka ochoczo stawiła się w jadalni. Dwanaście osób siedziało przy stole i wyczekiwało na danie, które miała przynieść Krystynka. W pomieszczeniu było dość ciemno. Nie paliły się w końcu żadne światła. Wyjście z sytuacji szybko znalazł Dion, który zapalił swoją zapalniczką świeczki w stojącym na szafce pod ścianą świeczniku. Świecznik zaś przestawił na środek stołu. Zrobiło się nie co jaśniej i przyjemniej. Fat Amy – Oby to było coś wytwornego. Nie zjem jakiś tam pomyj. Bill – A czy to nie ty przypadkiem mówiłaś, że zjadłabyś koszulkę z odrobiną sosu tatarskiego? *zapytał siedząc naprzeciwko* Fat Amy – Ehm… Wymsknęło mi się widocznie. Jestem raczej wybredna. Shannon – Nie wyglądasz *mruknęła siedząc z założonymi rękoma obok Billa* Fat Amy – Pff… Ty to masz tupet *odwróciła głowę i również założyła ręce* Siedząca bliżej szczytu stołu Lukrecja pokręciła głową. Nie umknęło to uwadze Wolfe’a, który to zajmował najważniejsze miejsce. Wolfe – Denerwują cię kłótnie? *zgadł spoglądając na siedzącą po jego lewicy dziewczynę* Lukrecja – Tak. Wiem, że to reality show, ale w pewnych aspektach mogliby zachować spokój. Nathaniel – Zdecydowanie *odparł siedzącej na ukos przed nim Lukrecji* Odpowiedź Nathaniela z kolei zirytowała siedzącego po drugiej stornie stołu Juniora. Znajdujący się na prawo od niego Dion spojrzał na kolegę z lekkim zdziwieniem. Dion – Co jest? Junior – Eh. Nic *odwrócił wzrok* Gdzie jedzenie? Drzwi do jadalni otworzyły się na oścież i do środka weszła Krystynka niosąca gar z jeszcze parującą zupą. Kobieta odstawiła go na środek. Krystynka – Panie i panowie! Zupa z resztek! Nie jakieś wymyślne cuda na kiju tylko treściwy posiłek! Cromina, która zajmowała pierwsze miejsce po prawej ręce Wolfe’a zaklaskała. Cromina – Kocham resztki ^^ Wtem wstał siedzący między Crominą, a Nathanielem Daniel. Chłopak przełknął ślinę. Daniel – Może to głupie *spuścił głowę* Okoliczności nie takie… Ale czy dałaś do tego mięso lub gotowałaś na kości. Dion strzelił masywnego facepalma, Shannon prychnęła, zaś Bill westchnął nerwowo. Fat Amy – Jeżu kolczasty. To nawet ja tak wybredna nie jestem… Krystynka – No robiłam ze wszystkich resztek… Zaszurało jakieś krzesło, wstał Nathaniel. Nathaniel – Wasze reakcje nie mają sensu. Każdy ma prawo jeść co chce *sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął małe, plastikowe opakowanie* Znalazłem dzisiaj w kuchni wafelki, chciałem je zjeść, ale pomyślałem o śniadaniu, że ktoś kto nie zje mięsnych resztek będzie chciał. Daniel? *spojrzał na kolegę* Pojedyncze osoby spojrzały przyjaźnie na Nathaniela. Uśmiechnęli się Ryan, Cromina, ale także Krystynka, czy nawet Fat Amy. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Daniela. Daniel nic nie powiedział. Usiadł tylko z powrotem. Daniel – Dobrze zjem tę zupę. Nathaniel zdziwił się. Poczuł się olany. Nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Usiadł i uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Sytuacji ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem przyglądał się Junior. Wolfe i Lukrecja zaś spoglądali na Nathaniela skrzywieni. Niezadowolona zwłaszcza była dziewczyna. Lukrecja – Jakiś ty… miły *mruczała* Wolfe – Hm? *spojrzał na szatynkę* Dziewczyna nie zdołała jednak odpowiedzieć gdyż Fiona postawiła przed nią talerz z brązową zupą. Fiona – Jedz ^^ Lukrecja chwyciła łyżkę. Każdy po kolei nalał sobie resztkowego wywaru i wziął się za jedzenie. Ostatnia porcja zupy przypadła Krystynce. Jej talerz co prawda nie został zapełniony do końca, ale nie mniej jednak kobieta uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zajęła wolne miejsce na prawo od Fat Amy. Miejsce babsztylowi nie do końca się podobało, ale nie było sensu już się kłócić. Fat Amy – Oh. Nawet dobra ta zupa *powiedziała siorbnąwszy łyżkę* Krystynka nie odpowiedziała. W spokoju dmuchała na swoją łyżkę. Fat Amy – Oj weź już się nie bocz. Ja ci tu komplementy prawię! Babsztyl nie odpowiedziała. Inni także jedli. Bill z zamkniętymi oczami dmuchał starając się sprawić by zupa na jego łyżce nie była tak gorąca. Dmuchając gwizdał przy okazji. Lukrecja siedziała z głową podpartą na ręce i przyglądała się blondynowi. Lukrecja – Uroczy… Fiona – I ma fajną muszkę ^^ Wolfe cofnął łyżkę od ust, spojrzał na dziewczyny. Wolfe – Nie jecie? Lukrecja spojrzała na bruneta, zachichotała i wróciła do jedzenia. On lekko się zarumienił. Wszyscy jedli dalej śniadanie, które jednocześnie miało też spełnić funkcje obiadu. Nikt już nie wybrzydzał. Uczestnicy jedli z apetytem, jedli szybko mimo, że zupa była gorąca, nikt nie przejmował się tym, że znajdował w swojej misce resztki, które zwyczajnie uznałby za nieapetyczne. Nikt nie przejmował się smakiem… Chociaż dzięki wyczynom Krystynki na ten aspekt do końca narzekać nie można było. … Po śniadaniu uczestnicy nareszcie poczuli się syci. Dzięki napełnieniu brzuchów na moment zapomnieli o swojej trudnej sytuacji i porozsiadali się wygodnie w obszernym salonie. Dion – O tak, dobrze coś zjeść *poklepał się po brzuchu siedząc na fotelu* Junior – Zdecydowanie *powiedział z stojącej naprzeciwko sofki* Babcia się sprawdziła. Dion – Taka rola kobiet. Umieją dobrze gotować. Słowa chłopaka przypadkowo usłyszała wracająca z toalety Shannon. Dziewczyna obrzuciła irokeza pogardliwym spojrzeniem i odeszła. Dion – Cholera -_- *zjechał zawstydzony w dół fotela* Junior – Shannon chyba niedługo zamiast rzucać tobą po podłodze rozwali ci twarz. Dion przewrócił oczami i z zażenowaniem przypomniał sobie jak powaliła go dziewczyna. Dion – Tja… Lepiej nie *podrapał się za uchem* Muszę się jakoś zrehabilitować w jej oczach. Junior – Stary odpuść sobie. Laska tyle przeszła, że nie w głowie jej teraz szukanie innego faceta. Nawet ten przemądrzały Bill, który się do niej klei, chyba nie ma szans. Dion – A ty co, znawca? ;p Junior – Nie. Ale nie jestem ślepy. Dion – Mhm… Tymczasem w kącie na podłodze siedziały Fiona i Cromina. Ta pierwsza rysowała coś brązową kredka na… stronie książki, którą zdjęła z regału. Ups. Książka była na szczęście tylko jakimś słownikiem w czerwonej oprawie. Blondynka rysowała z zamkniętymi oczami. Po jakimś czasie oderwała kredkę od strony i spojrzała na swoje dzieło. Fiona – Oho. Na stronie widoczne były brązowe, krępe, małe postacie. Cromina przyjrzała się rysunkowi. Cromina – O. Czy to kaszki? Fiona – O nie, nie *pokręciła głową z zapałem* To nie są kaszki. Cromina – To co to? Fiona wzruszyła ramionami. Fiona – A żebym to ja jeszcze wiedziała. Blondynka z trzaskiem zamknęła książkę i odłożyła ją na komodę przy której siedziała. Spojrzała potem w prawo, tam w dali salonu, na kanapie rozmawiali Lukrecja i Wolfe… Lukrecja - …Haha, faktycznie. Domyślam się, że jedzenie robaków na survivalu w lesie było gorsze od tego. Ale, że aż tak ci zupa nie pasowała? Wolfe – Ostatnim czasem zrobiłem się jakiś taki… Lukrecja – Wybredny *dokończyła za chłopaka* Wolfe – Tak. Jesteś niesamowita, dokładnie wiesz co zaraz po… Nagle na pufce przed kanapą zasiadł Bill. Bill – Powiesz! *zaśmiał się* Przepraszam podchodziłem i podsłuchałem. Nie przeszkadzam? Wolfe zmarszczył się zaś Lukrecja z uśmiechem spojrzała na Billa, zaraz jednak cofnęła się, przygryzła wargę i starała się nie zarumienić. Bill – Milczenie uznam za przytaknięcie. Wolfe przewrócił oczami. Chwilę potem trójka zmieniła się w czwórkę gdyż dołączyła do nich Shannon. Blondynka dosunęła pufkę do znajomych. Shannon – Hej… … Jeff wyszedł z pokoju, zamknął drzwi na klucz. Na korytarzu stał już Chase. Blondyn trzymał na rękach trochę drewna przeznaczonego do palenia w kominku. Obaj prowadzący byli ubrani w grube polary, czarne rękawiczki, zimowe buty i… dżinsy. Nawet Chase założył długie spodnie. Chase – Po raz pierwszy od… od bardzo dawna chowam łydki *mruknął podnosząc trochę ręce do góry* Jeff – Yhm… Wyższego chłopaka temat spodni zupełnie nie interesował. Jeff zastanawiał się bardziej czymś innym… Jeff – Jak zejdziemy ani waż się uśmiechać *pouczył kolegę* Chase – Aż tak? Drugi dzień mam zgrywać chuja? Jeff parsknął. Jeff – Nie pałam do nich żadnymi pozytywnymi emocjami. Chase – Ej Jeff. Ale… Jeff – Idziemy *poszedł przed siebie* Chase mruknął coś i pospieszył za kolegą. … Na schodach rozebrzmiał odgłos kroków. Wszyscy zebrani w salonie uczestnicy odwrócili głowy w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk. Na widoku najpierw pojawił się Jeff, a chwilę później Chase. Obaj blondyni stanęli w wejściu do salonu. Wyższy chłopak obrzucił zawodników pogardliwym spojrzeniem, drugi zaś zaniósł stertę drewna na opał pod kominek, zostawił je tam i wrócił na miejsce obok kolegi. Uczestnicy patrzyli na prowadzących wyczekująco. Lukrecja – Chcecie nam coś zakomunikować? *zapytała z założonymi rękoma* Dion – Kolejne zadanie, za przegraną, którego zagrozicie wywaleniem kogoś z domu? Jeff prychnął. Jeff – Ostatnio nikogo nie wyrzuciliśmy. Powinniście okazać więcej radości. Dion, jak również parę innych osób, przewrócił oczami. Jeff – Dobra *odkaszlnął* Póki co macie jeszcze wolne. Zróbcie śniadanie, pobawcie się, cokolwiek. Ja i Chase wychodzimy. Shannon – Po co? Jeff – Nie twój biznes *zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem* Wyższy prowadzący odwrócił się i poszedł do holu, Chase obojętnie podążył za nim. Zawodnicy pozostali na swoich miejscach. Nie warzyli się poruszyć, ani odezwać. Zachowali całkowitą ciszę. Słyszeli skwierczenie drewna w kominku i dźwięk zasuwania zamków kurtek prowadzących. Usłyszeli też przekręcanie zamka w drzwiach i cichy skrzyp zawiasów. Potem drzwi trzasnęły. Cromina od razu poderwała się z miejsca na ziemi i wyjrzała przez okno. Cromina – A niech to! Na jej nieszczęście szyba była zamarznięta; pokrywały ją fantazyjne wzory zrobione przez mróz, a do tego dochodził jeszcze padający śnieg. Zamieć dawała o sobie znać przez cały czas. Daniel – Ciekawe po co tym razem poszli? *zastanowił się głośno* Reszta wzruszyła ramionami. … Chase i Jeff wyszli na trzaskający mróz. Ledwo zdążyli wyjść przez furtkę na zaśnieżony parking, już poczuli ukłucia na policzkach. Mogli widzieć cokolwiek tylko dzięki temu, że mieli założone gogle. Zamieć śnieżna była bowiem potężna. Wiatr wiał i niósł ze sobą góry śniegu i zimna. Jeff – Kiepskie warunki na obchód. Mimo, że blondyni stali blisko siebie, to musieli krzyczeć. Niszczący wiatr zagłuszał każde słowo. Sprawy nie ułatwiał dodatkowo fakt, że obaj chłopacy mieli założone na uszy czapki. Chase jednak bez trudu usłyszał Jeffa. Wyostrzony słuch był w końcu jedną ze specjalnych umiejętności blondyna. Chase – Powinno trochę zelżeć za jakiś czas! *krzyczał* Lepszej okazji nie będzie! Jeff pokiwał głową. Nie narzekał. Obchód i rozpoznanie terenu po pierwsze miał być ważny dla bezpieczeństwa, po drugie celem było znalezienie w miarę bezpiecznej lokacji na przyszłe wyzwanie… To drugie było głównie celem Jeffa. Blondyni postąpili parę kroków. Rozejrzeli się wokoło. Wszędzie, jak okiem sięgnąć śnieg. Przypuszczalnie było południe, po słońcu jednak nie było ani śladu. Grube, ciemne, śniegowe chmury w całości osłaniały granatowe niebo. Biel śniegu i granatowa ciemność – tylko tyle można było powiedzieć o krajobrazie. Prowadzący rozejrzeli się, zrobili kolejne kilka kroków. Jeff – Bałwan. Chłopak wskazał na śnieżną figurę ręką w rękawiczce. Chase podniósł wzrok spojrzał na bałwana. Zmrużył zakryte goglami oczy i podszedł bliżej. Stanął twarzą w twarz z rzeźbą. Zaraz obok niego stanął też Jeff. Chłopacy zlustrowali śniegową postać. Jeff – Kto go zbudował? *zapytał nie odrywając wzroku od śnieżnego korpusu bałwana* Chase – Nie wiem… Niższy blondyn spuścił wzrok, zobaczył coś na śniegu – ślady. Dość głębokie wgłębienia w śniegu. Kształtem nieco przypominały małą stopę. Trop prowadził w prawo, poza parking, między łyse drzewa, zamarzniętego lasku. Śnieg z dużą prędkością zasypywał ślady. Odciski zanikały. Chase – Świeży ślad… Coś musiało tu być niedawno… Chwilę przed naszym wyjściem, albo i chwilę po nim… Inaczej śnieg by zasypał. Jeff poczuł nieprzyjemny ścisk w klatce piersiowej, to był strach. To samo czuł uciekając z The Forest w czasie gdy lasem zawładnął mrok. Blondyn nie był zadowolony. Czuł to nieprzyjemne uczucie zdecydowanie zbyt często. Spróbował je przezwyciężyć. Wyprostował się i wypuścił powietrze. Jeff – Co to mogło być? *spojrzał na kolegę i jednocześnie przetarł szybkę gogli rękawiczką* Chase – Nie wiem. Nie znam wszystkich bestii Mistletoe Wood, na pewno nie po śladach *spojrzał raz jeszcze na zanikający trop* Ale nie mogło być to nic bardzo zabójczego. Za małe ślady. Jeff – Więc? Spróbuj, coś podejrzewasz? Chase – Hm… *zamyślił się* Elf… lub szpieg… Jeff – Szpieg… Blondyni jednocześnie spojrzeli na bałwana. Zrozumieli się bez słów. Chase podbiegł do śniegowej figury, podskoczył i wykonując półobrót w powietrzu kopnął zamaszyście najwyższą kulę, która służyła za głowę. Głowa bałwana spadła na śnieg, prawie cała weszła w biały puch. Coś zaśmiało się w powietrzu, a może to wiatr zaszumiał w taki, a nie inny sposób. Jeff rozejrzał się po parkingu. Jeff – Aut nie ma… Tych, którymi przyjechali *spostrzegł* Tym Chase wydał się zupełnie nie zaskoczony. Chase – Ale nasze jest. To powiedziawszy chłopak podszedł do większej zaspy mniej więcej w centrum parkingu. Wystarczyło, że zmiótł trochę śniegu i spod puchu wyłoniła się lekko wgnieciona, maska porsche. Jeff – Jest :) Chase otrzepał klamkę i wszedł do środka, uruchomił silnik i wyszedł. Blondyn podniósł klapę bagażnika i wyjął z niej dwa szpadle, jeden rzucił Jeffowi, a drugim sam zaczął odkopywać koła. Jego kolega szybko dołączył. Chase – Nie mogliśmy jeździć land roverem lub jeepem jak Wolfe? *kopie w śniegu* Wiem, że lubisz luksusy, ale suv’y też są prestiżowe. *dalej kopał* I wtedy uciekając z pod lasu nie mielibyśmy tylu wgnieceń. Jeff kopał i nie komentował. Nie był w humorze. Jedynie wywarczał coś pod nosem. Jeff – To sam kup auto, a potem daj je staranować potworom *syknął* Chase odwrócił się w stronę kolegi, zacisnął usta i wrócił do kopania. Po jeszcze paru chwilach koła były odkopane. Wokół auta warstwa śniegu zauważalnie się zmniejszyła. Ledowe reflektory rzucały białe światło na śnieg, a nawet na zamarznięty lasek. Chase nonszalancko postukał szpadlem w przednią oponę, wskazał coś Jeffowi. Chase – Po naszej akcji coś się zaklinowało pod błotnikiem. Jeff schylił się, dostrzegł sino-fioletową materię na kole. Jeff – Trup dostawcy DHL *rzekł chłodno* Zwłoki. Chase – Paskudztwo *pokręcił głową z obrzydzeniem* Jeff – Mhm… Po The Xmas musimy znaleźć czas na myjnie i warsztat. Chase – Tak, haha… Niższy chłopak uśmiechał się, Jeff zaś nadal nie miał nastroju na żarty, cały czas wygląd na naburmuszonego. Chase – No już nie bocz się! *rzucił śnieżką* Jeff błyskawicznie uniósł rękę i ochronił się. Przepchnął Chase’a i usiadł za kierownicą. Chase lekko zdziwiony i zasmucony spuścił ręce. Zajął posłusznie miejsce pasażera. Drzwi do porsche zamknęły się. Jeff nim zapiął pasy, rozpiął czarny polar ukazując biały golf – jeden z wielu, które miał. Chłopak zdjął też rękawiczki i umieścił je w jaskółce, podrapał się po brodzie, na której zaczął zaznaczać się lekki zarost. Jeff – To dokąd? *zapytał szorstko* Chase – Eh… Zacznijmy od drugiego brzegu polarnego stawu. Jeff kiwnął głową bezgłośnie, zmienił bieg i ruszył. Porsche z trudem przedostało się przez śnieg. Udało się jednak wykręcić i wyjechać z parkingu na nieco mniej zaśnieżona drogę. Chase odwrócił się w stronę okna i oparł rękę na czarnej tapicerce. … Po tym jak prowadzący opuścili dom, atmosfera wśród uczestników nie co się rozluźniła. Nikomu przez myśl nie przeszło, by wyjść z budynku, ale o opuszczenie salonu pokusiło się parę osób. Dion i Junior na przykład poszli do jadalni. Oboje mieli dość zgiełku i monotonnej atmosfery panującej przy kominku. W jadalni było chłodniej i ciemniej. Świeczki w świeczniku nie paliły się, zostały w końcu zdmuchnięte zaraz po zakończeniu śniadania. Jedyne światło, co prawda z powodu złej pogody bardzo nikłe, wpadało przez obszerne okno. Junior wziął dwa krzesła i umiejętnie podstawił je tak, aby zablokować wejście. Dion widząc to usiadł na brzegu stołu. Dion – Ho, ho. Co chcesz ze mną robić? Junior wziął trzecie krzesło i postawił je przed Dionem, usiadł. Junior – Chcę porozmawiać. Ufam tu tylko tobie i może Amy. Zachowuję ostrożność *skinął na drzwi* Dion – Mhm *pokiwał głową i jednocześnie zapalił świeczki w świeczniku* No to mów. Piłkarz wziął głęboki oddech, poprawił rękawy niebieskiej bluzy, w której siedział. Junior – Trwa to reality-show, a prowadzący nie wydają się żartować *zatarł ręce* I bardzo możliwe jest, że będziemy wybierali przegranego w wypadku remisu, tak jak chociażby było wczoraj… Dion ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Junior – Chciałbym zawiązać z tobą sojusz. Dion uśmiechnął się pod nosem, znowu pokiwał głową. Zeskoczył ze stołu, stanął przed Juniorem i… wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Dion – Spoko. Junior odetchnął i uścisnął rękę z kolegą. Junior – Chce się zabezpieczyć, i ciebie zabezpieczyć. Dion – Spoko. Rozumiem. Junior – I… Kontynuacja. Dion – O ho, słucham *cofnął się i oparł się tyłem o stół* Junior – Musimy uważać, na kogoś w tym domu… Nie dokończył, gdyż przerwał mu Dion. Dion – Niech zgadnę: Bill? Wolfe? Lukrecja? Junior – Nie koniecznie… Nie od razu *poprawił się* Chodzi o… Nathaniela. Dion – Nathaniela? *zdziwił się* Czemu? Ziomek spoko się wydaje. Ogień nam rozpala, a to się ceni *zakręcił zapalniczką w ręce* Junior – Słuchaj, gadałem z nim dzisiaj, tak? Sukinsyn gra miłego. Ryan dostał w pysk tylko i wyłącznie, bo Nathaniel gładko się wymigał od odpowiedzialności. A to przecież on tak chciał wyjść! Dion podrapał się po brodzie. Dion – W sumie… W sumie masz rację. Ale Ryan’owi też się należało! Junior zaśmiał się. Junior – Nie kwestionuję. Ale zobacz. Jak tylko będzie okazja, trzeba się pozbyć Nathaniela. Dion znowu się zamyślił. Dion – Dobra, ziom, wierzę ci, ale… Junior – Ale? *uniósł wymownie brew* Dion – Powiedziałeś coś istotnego. Skurwiel dobrze gra, nikt go nie podejrzewa. Skoro się tobie ujawnił to ciebie też nie lubi i wyceluje w ciebie. Nie możemy jako pierwsi na niego najechać, bo sami będziemy na celowniku, kumasz? Piłkarz niechętnie zgodził się ze słowami irokeza, pokiwał głową. Junior – Masz rację, niestety *skrzywił się* Dion – Zaczęło się reality-show? Dobrze, wybrnijmy i grajmy strategicznie. Ale zauważ, że z czterna… no teraz piętnastki… No dwie osoby odeszły od tak z powodu tego cholerstwa co żyje w tym mieście. Junior – Racja… *pokiwał głową* Dion – Bądźmy dobrej myśli, a może parę problemów same się rozwiążą. Junior – Mhm… Panowie doszli do porozumienia. Junior odstawił krzesła blokujące drzwi i wyszedł z jadalni, zaraz po nim wyszedł Dion. Oboje przeszli do salonu. Nie chcieli się izolować, by nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnych podejrzeń. … Lukrecja i Fiona większość wolnego czasu spędzały rozmawiając razem. Dziewczyny siedziały przed kominkiem i rozmawiały, umiejętnie ściszały głos tak, by nikt inny ich nie usłyszał. Umiejętności przydawały się, zwłaszcza, gdy w, co prawda dużym salonie, przebywało na raz tyle ludzi. Lukrecja obracała w palcach szkarłatną różę. Obracała ją blisko ust, chłonęła jej zapach. Fiona – Ah, Lukrecja, Lukrecja. Czuję się tutaj jak typowe, napalone dziewczę, to źle? Lukrecja – Nie koniecznie *odsunęła na chwilę różę* Nie ma się co dziwić. Otacza nas tyle wyśmienitych kąsków *powiedziała erotycznie* Fiona zachichotała, zaś jej przyjaciółka kontynuowała. Lukrecja – My same, w sensie dziewczyny, nie pozostajemy im dłużne *powiedziała spuszczając wzrok na swój dekolt* Fiona – Oh tak. Czuję jak na nas patrzą… To znaczy głównie na ciebie *sprecyzowała* Lukrecja – Chyba nie jesteś zazdrosna? *zapytała nie odrywając wzroku od róży, którą trzymała na wysokości nosa* Fiona – Nie, nie. Ja tu jestem stuprocentowo dla ciebie i dla pracy ^^ Lukrecja – Jesteś zbyt miła. Fiona – Od tego są przyjaciółki… W ogóle… To źle, że patrzę im na tyłki? Lukrecja przeniosła wzrok na koleżankę. Lukrecja – Zależy komu. Fiona – No… Wolfe, Bill… Dion… No wszyscy właściwie! Lukrecja – Patrz do woli. Tylko nie wypatrz mi… *przygryzła wargę* Fiona – Hm? Kogo mam ci zostawić? Billa? Lukrecja zarumieniła się. Lukrecja – Wiesz… Na początku Bill przykuł moją uwagę, ale Wolfe też jest słodki… I teraz tak coś mnie do niego ciągnie, ale wiesz… Billa ciągnie do Shannon, ale wiesz… Ona miała Saila i raczej… i wiesz… Fiona zaśmiała się. Fiona – Wiem, wiem, wiem *zaśmiała się* Rozumiem. Lukrecja – To dobrze *odparła i wróciła do kręcenia różą* Fiona przyglądała się koleżance. Fiona – Nigdy właściwie nie zapytałam, skąd ta róża? Nie raz się bawisz różą. Lukrecja – Lucjana mnie nauczyła *odparła* Moja kochana siostrzyczka zawsze nosi przy sobie róże, chowa między piersi *obróciła kwiatek w palcach* Fiona – Ahh… Rozumiem. Nagle za kanapą pojawili się Shannon i Bill. Shannon – Hej. Fiona i Lukrecja odwróciły się. Fiona – Hej! Lukrecja – O co chodzi? *zapytała mierząc chłopaka i dziewczynę wzrokiem* Chcecie gdzieś iść? Shannon – Dokładnie. Bill wpadł na pomysł, by pod nieobecność Jeffa i Chase’a, zwiedzić trochę dom. Bill na potwierdzenie słów blondynki pokiwał z zapałem głową. Fiona i Lukrecja spojrzały na siebie. Lukrecja – Hm… W sumie chętnie pójdę, Fiona idziesz? Fiona – Nie, nie. Ja tu posiedzę i pogadam do siebie ^^ Shannon spojrzała na blondynkę dziwnie, zaś Lukrecja wstała i uśmiechnęła się. Lukrecja – Ok. Bill – Chodźmy zatem! Bill, Shannon i Lukrecja wymaszerowali z salonu. Fiona została sama z sobą na kanapie. Fiona – Coś w tej rodzinie duże skłonności do miłosnych wielokątów… … Bill, Shannon i Lukrecja weszli na piętro. Stanęli na czerwonym chodniczku. Korytarz tonął w ciemności. Bill – Upiornie tu bez świateł, czyż nie? *spojrzał na dziewczyny* Dziewczyny nie wydawały się jakkolwiek przejęte. Shannon – Ciemności boją się małe dziewczynki *powiedziała i pomaszerowała przed siebie* Bill uśmiechnął się czarująco do Lukrecji i zamrugał długimi rzęsami. Dziewczyna najpierw zarumieniła się po czym przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy i poszła za Shannon. Shannon – Wczoraj razem z Billem przejrzeliśmy wszystkie pokoje, szukając tego gdzie spał Wolfe. Lukrecja – Chcieliście go obudzić, bo martwiliście się, tym, że innych nie ma. Shannon – Tak *zatrzymała się* Skąd to wiedziałaś? Lukrecja – Zgadywałam *poszła dalej* Przy Shannon stanął Bill. Bill – Zagadkowa z niej dziewczyna. Shannon – Ta… I jaka nadęta *przewróciła oczami* Lukrecja wróciła się. Lukrecja – Nie chciałam tak zabrzmieć, przepraszam. Tak mam, pewność siebie. Jestem też aktorką… Shannon spojrzała zdziwiona na koleżankę. Shannon – Ok… ok… Przepraszam. Lukrecja – Nie ma problemu. To jak z tym zwiedzaniem? Bill minął dziewczynę i sprężystym krokiem podszedł do drzwi ze złotą gałką. Dziewczyny dogoniły go. Lukrecja – Więc to drzwi, co teraz? *złapała się pod boki* Bill – Drzwi na końcu korytarza, chyba wczoraj je nam jakoś umknęły, co nie Shan? Shannon – Nie. To były jedne z tych co nie mogliśmy otworzyć, na samym początku. Tych nie otworzyłeś swoimi „mocami” *zrobiła cudzysłowie z palców* A. I nie mów do mnie Shan, jasne? -.- Bill – Przepraszam *skłonił się* Lukrecja spoglądała ciekawie to na zirytowaną Shannon, to na wyszczerzonego Billa. Fragment o „mocach” zainteresował ją. Postanowiła kiedyś wypytać o to Shannon. Bill – Wpadłem na pomysł. Może skoro gałka ma miejsce na kluczyk, to potrzeba kluczyka. Shannon – Brawo einsteinie *powiedziała, wciąż gniewnie* Lukrecja – Eh… Spinka do włosów? *wyjęła wsuwkę* Bill chętnie wziął wsuwkę i wsunął ją do zamka. Pokręcił trochę, coś kliknęło. Bill przekręcił gałkę i… Bill – Voila! Drzwi otworzyły się ukazując ciemne pomieszczenie. Na jego środku stało coś dużego i ciemnego. Gładka powierzchnia lekko polśniewała. Shannon – Czy to? Bill – Fortepian <3 Chłopak wskoczył do środka, usiadł na krzesełku przy czarno-białej klawiaturze i zaczął grać. Po pokoju zaczęły nieść się przyjemne dla ucha dźwięki. Na początku Bill zagrał proste, elementarne przygrywki, potem z zaskoczenie przeskoczył do Lux Aeterny. Lukrecja patrzyła jak zahipnotyzowana na to jak palce Billa skakały po klawiszach. Shannon nie wytrzymała długo. Odeszła. Bill przestał grać. Bill – Shannon? Dźwięk kroków blondynki oddalał się. Lukrecja – Chyba trafiłeś w czuły punkt. Blondyn zerwał się z krzesełka i pobiegł za dziewczyną. Bill dopadł Shannon jeszcze przed schodami. Złapał ją za rękę i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Przebiegł te kilka metrów tak szybko, że musiał złapać oddech. Bill – Shannon… Przepraszam… Rozumiem, że używając zdro… Nie wiedziałem, więcej tak nie zrobię *spuścił smutno głowę* Wybacz mi proszę. Chłopak przybrał minę zbitego pieska. Blondynka była przez chwilę zaskoczona. Nie umiała się gniewać, może tylko trochę na siebie, że tak ostro zareagowała. Shannon – No już, już *pogłaskała chłopaka po głowie* Nic się… Nie stało… Bill – Oh, to dobrze *uśmiechnął się szeroko* Wiesz co, pójdę na dół, zachciało mi się pić. Roztopić nam trochę śniegu? ^^ Shannon – Oh… Nie trze… Nie dokończyła gdyż chłopak pobiegł na dół. Shannon za… zarumieniła się. Potrząsnęła jednak głową. Shannon – Nie… Ja kocham Saila. Kochałam, kocham i będę kochać *powiedziała do siebie i przygryzła wargę* Lukrecja przyglądała się temu wychylona zza drzwi, na końcu korytarza… … Wolfe siedział na fotelu i wpatrywał się w ścianę. Chłopak nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Cały czas męczyły go te same myśli; że zawiódł, że się nie sprawdził. U jego stóp, na dywanie, bawiła się Cromina. Dziewczyna drapała gumowego kajmana po brzuchu. Chłopak spuścił wzrok i spojrzał na nią. Wolfe – Długo tak będziesz robić? *zagadnął starając się zabrzmieć przyjaźnie* Cromina – Nie wiem *wzruszyła ramionami* Dużego wyboru tu nie mam. Wolfe – W sumie… A taka zabawa zabawką, nie nudzi ci się? Dziewczyna spojrzała na gumowego kajmana, potem na Wolfe’a. Cromina – Zabawa? Kenneth? Nie. Mogę tak godzinami. To jest wręcz superkalifradalistodekspialityczne! Wolfe – Co?! *zdziwił się* Cromina – No takie dokładnie jest. To jedno słowo opisuje jak wybornie się bawię. A wystarczy wyłączyć pewne partie mózgu i mogę tak godzinami. Wolfe wychylił się bardziej do przodu i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Wolfe – Powoli, powoli. O czym ty mówisz? Cromina – O zabawie! Mogłabym jeszcze porobić dziwne miny, ale to tylko gdyby była Nookie. Ja wtedy jestem lordem, a ona to Bordo Morda! Brunet spojrzał na dziewczynę pełen konsternacji. Wolfe – Aha? Cromina obojętnie obróciła kajmana i zaczęła sunąć nim po wykładzinie wydając dźwięk syczenia. Wolfe odwrócił wzrok niedowierzając. Cromina – Gdyby nie zakaz to poszłabym lepić bałwana *mówiła* Tak w ogóle to ktoś chyba mnie ubiegł. Te słowa z kolei na nowo zwróciły uwagę bruneta. Wolfe – Chwila, chwila. Ktoś cię ubiegł? Cromina – No tak. Bałwan jest na dworze. Wolfe wstał z fotela, podszedł do okna. Przetarł dłonią szybę, zmrużył oczy, aby dojrzeć coś na dworze. Zdawało się mu, że widział to. Bałwan. Stał dwa, trzy metry przed furtką. Wolfe – Dziwne… Chłopak już chciał iść powiedzieć o tym Jeffowi i Chase’owi. Uświadomił sobie, że ich nie ma, a w dodatku nie byli dla niego zbyt mili. Odpuścił sobie. Postanowił, że o niczym im nie powie. … W innej części salonu, Krystynka siedziała na kanapie i samotnie wpatrywała się w przestronne okno. W pewnej chwili obok kobiety usiadł Daniel. Chłopak położył sobie u stóp fioletowe pudełko, którego jeszcze nie odpakował. Krystynka – Witaj młokosie, co cię sprowadza? Daniel – Dzień dobry *powiedział nie spoglądając na kobietę* Mam parę pytań. Krystynka – Śmiało pytaj *uśmiechnęła się* Daniel wolno odwrócił głowę, spojrzał na babcię. Daniel – Byłaś w The Forest. Krystynka na moment zamarła, przygryzła wargę, schowała prawą rękę do kieszeni swetra. Krystynka – To pytanie, czy odpowiedź? Daniel – Przytaknij. Kobieta wolno kiwnęła głową, westchnęła. Krystynka – Chyba wystarczająco dobrze nie ukryłam tego faktu. Daniel – Dla mnie to było oczywiste *powiedział wolno* Reakcje, spojrzenia… Krystynka – Dobra, bobra. Czego ci trzeba wiedzieć *przysunęła się do chłopaka* Tylko błagam nie paplaj, bo nie chcę być oblegana przez innych jako żywy zapis wydarzeń. Sama niechętnie do tego wracam. Daniel znowu zlustrował babcię wzrokiem. Daniel – To czemu z takim zapałem chcesz mi to powiedzieć? Krystynka opamiętała się. Odsunęła się na swoją połowę kanapy. Krystynka – Wcale nie chcę *założyła ręce* Daniel – Nie chcę cię męczyć. Rozumiem, że zdarzyło się coś o czym nie chcesz rozmawiać *spojrzał na prawą dłoń kobiety* Krystynka – Istotnie *schowała dłoń ponownie do kieszeni i zmarszczyła się* Więc? Daniel *wziął wdech* - Bedif. Mój przyjaciel. Chciałbym czegoś się dowiedzieć. Wiesz może jak zginął? Jak sobie radził? Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek uda mi się wygrać taśmy… Krystynka – Bedif? Bedif, Bedif… Kobieta podrapała się po blond włosach, starała się sobie przypomnieć kim był Bedif. Nie był w jej drużynie, musiał też odejść szybko skoro nie zapadł jej w pamięć… Krystynka – Ah… Oh… Daniel spojrzał na kobietę zmartwiony. Daniel – Pamiętasz? Krystynka odwróciła się do Daniela. Krystynka – Nie wiem jak ci to… Daniel – Wiem, że nie żyje *powiedział bezemocjonalnie* Chcę wiedzieć czy cierpiał… Krystynka – W zasadzie… To nie wiem… Odszedł z programu kiedy na policzku wyrósł mu wielki grzyb… Daniel przełknął głośno ślinę. Wiadomość zmroziła go. Krystynka – Musieli go zamknąć w wielkiej kuli… Daniel – Dziękuję. Chłopak wstał, podniósł pudełko i odszedł. Zaskoczona Krystynka posunęła za nim wzrokiem. Daniel jednak szybko odszedł. Krystynka – Ja mu właściwie nic nie powiedziałam… … W kuchni, przy szarym stole siedzieli Nathaniel i Ryan. Ten pierwszy podsunął koledze kubek z napojem. Ryan – Co to? *spojrzał pytająco na Nathaniela* Nathaniel – Roztopiony śnieg. Pij. Do dna. Dobrze ci zrobi. Ryan – No faktycznie, trochę mi źle *pomasował obolały nos* Nie wiem czy to nie złamanie… Nathaniel – Najwyżej lekkie, pij. Ryan posłusznie wypił. Odstawił kubek, zakaszlał. Ryan – Dzięki… *wstał i odszedł* Nathaniel uśmiechnął się przebiegle obracając w schowanej pod stołem ręce buteleczkę z wódką. Chłopak, upewniwszy się, że jest sam, wstał i schował butelkę do jednej z wiszących na ścianie szafek. Nathaniel – Fajne rzeczy można znaleźć jak się dobrze szuka… Uśmiechnął się pewnie i wyszedł z kuchni. … … Minęła godzina, może trochę więcej, a może trochę mniej. Czas w domu na 24th Gingerbread Street zdawał się płynąć jakoś tak inaczej, dla niektórych wolniej, dla innych szybciej. Pogoda nie zmieniała się. Cały czas była jednakowa zamieć. Na zewnątrz nadal było tak samo ciemno i nieprzyjaźnie. Wszyscy zawodnicy byli w salonie. Mimo, że prawie każdy co jakiś czas się przemieszczał, to jednak ostatecznie wszyscy zawsze wracali. Jednym z powodów na pewno było światło bijące od kominka, a co za tym idzie też ciepło. Salon był najmniej mrocznym pomieszczeniem w wielkim domu. Uczestnicy czekali na powrót prowadzących; na zadanie lub jakiekolwiek inne instrukcje. Bezczynność była dla nich bardzo nużąca. Z bezczynności zapominali gdzie byli, co im groziło, czego powinni się wystrzegać. Coś zaskrzypiało na strychu… Tymczasem na parking przed domem wjechało białe porsche. W pełni ubrani Chase i Jeff wyszli z auta zostawiając je na środku. Poszli prosto do domu. W rozpędzie nie zauważyli, że bałwan znowu stał na miejscu w pełnej okazałości. Stał chyba nawet trochę bliżej… Drzwi do domu otworzyły się. Szum wbijającego do środka wiatru było słychać aż w salonie. Zaraz też rozległ się dźwięk tupania zimowych butów o podłogę. W końcu Jeff i Chase na kolejne ekspedycje nie ubraliby już nieprzystosowanych do panujących warunków butów. Minęła chwila i w wejściu do salonu stanęli prowadzący. Na policzkach obydwu blondynów łatwo dało się dostrzec duże rumieńce. Chłopacy byli nieruchomi. Jeff piorunował uczestników wzrokiem. Jeff – Przerwa skończona. Czas na drugie zadanie. Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. Od razu poczuli przypływ adrenaliny i stres. Jeff – Chciałem was posłać w teren, ale pogoda nie pozwala… Dzisiaj czeka was wyzwanie choinkowe. Uczestnicy spojrzeli zaciekawieni na prowadzącego. Chase w międzyczasie poszedł na piętro. Jeff – Będziecie mieli trzy-etapowe zadanie wyścigowe. Ponownie, ten kto skończy pierwszy dostanie 15 minut sam na sam z taśmami z uczestnictwa swojego przyjaciela w The Forest. Shannon przełknęła ślinę, Daniel zacisnął pięści z determinacją. Jeff – Wasze zadania będą następujące… Chase zbiegł z góry z dużym kartonem. Otworzył go i zaczął podawać Jeffowi rzeczy. Jeff – Najpierw musicie rozwiązać światełka choinkowe. Prowadzący uniósł węzeł typowych lampek choinkowych. Jeff – Po lampkach musicie podejść do choinki *wskazał na choinkę stojącą przy kominku* i nie używając rąk zdjąć dwie bombki, tak aby żadna z nich, ani żadna postronna nie spadły na podłogę. Na twarzach uczestników pojawiło się zdziwienie, ale nie chcąc denerwować Jeffa, żadne z ich się nie odezwało. Jeff – Po zdjęciu bombek musicie zerwać łańcuch choinkowy, musicie zdjąć go tak aby nie spadła ani jedna ozdoba. Na choince jest szczęśliwie 12 łańcuchów, więc ostatnia osoba szybko zda sobie sprawę z przegranej. Chase pokiwał głową. Chłopak zachowywał pokerface’a i nie zdradzał absolutnie żadnych emocji. Jeff – Co jeśli spadnie wam bombka przy ściąganiu bombki? Nic, musicie zdjąć nową. Jeśli jednak spadnie przy łańcuchu, to spadacie jedno miejsce w dół. No i mam dobre wieści dla was, poniekąd. Ostatni wcale nie koniecznie odpada. Ostatni plus osoba, którą on wybierze, nie licząc zwycięzcy, będą zagrożeni. Pozostali z was głosując wybiorą kto z nich ma odpaść. Zawodnicy spojrzeli nerwowo po sobie. Junior i Dion wymienili się spojrzeniem. Jeff – Chyba nie ma co przedłużać. Do dzieła. … Kanapy ponownie zostały rozsunięte. Trzynastka uczestników ustawiła się w szeregu. Przed nimi na podłodze leżały węzły światełek choinkowych. Jeff stał przed nimi z założonymi rękoma. Chase siedział na prawo, na fotelu, obok choinki. Jeff – Uwaga… Gotowi na wyzwanie… Zaczynajcie! Uczestnicy schylili się i złapali węzły. Zaczęło się szarpanie i walka z lampkami. Krystynka – Jasny gwint! Nigdy tego nie lubiłam *ciągnie za końcówkę z wejściem do kontaktu* No jak tak można, jak tak można? Tak to posupłać. Stojący na prawo od niej Daniel nie narzekał. Chłopak w ciszy spokojnie odwijał lampki. Odwinięte fragmenty spuszczał na podłogę. Większość zawodników pracowała w ciszy. Tylko co jakiś czas nieliczny ktoś się odezwał. Nathaniel – Jak z linką na Alasce, jak z linką… Nathanielowi rozwijanie szło dobrze. Metrowy fragment światełek zwisał mu z węzła. W gorszej sytuacji był stojący na samym brzegu, miejsce na prawo od Nathaniela, Ryan. Chłopaka nadal bolała głowa, a lampki nie chciały się rozwijać. Ryan – Nath, jakaś podpowiedź? *powiedział lekko czkając* Kręci mi się w głowie… Nathaniel milczał i rozwijał lampki. Uśmiechał się tylko lekko pod nosem. Nathaniel – Próbuj, próbuj… Podczas gdy po prawej Nathaniel nie miał żadnego przeciwnika, to po lewej rosła mu konkurencja. Wolfe z łatwością rozwijał lampki. Nathaniel spojrzał na to z zazdrością. Mniej więcej na wysokości kominka, obok siebie pracowali Dion i Junior. Chłopacy walczyli z lampkami, w myślach przeklinając zadanie. Junior – Wolałem już te pudełka. Niewykonalne, ale mniej irytujące *szarpnął lampki* Szlag! Dion – Nienawidzę świąt. Obchodzę tylko by się najeść -.- Jeff patrzył na wkurzonych chłopaków i uśmiechał się kpiąco. Węzły powoli robiły się co raz mniejsze. W rękach uczestników pozostawało co raz mniej lampek, więcej leżało na podłodze, na wykładzinie. Dla jednych zadanie było banalne, dla innych było prawdziwym utrapieniem. Najlepiej szło to osobie, która była najbliżej choinki. Ta osoba już tylko dla formalności rozwijała lampki i kładła je na podłodze. A tą osobą był… Bill. Bill – Już *wskazał na lampki* Całą reszta na moment zatrzymała się, by spojrzeć na chłopaka i wynik jego pracy. Faktycznie. Lampki Billa były rozwinięte. Jeff skinął na Chase’a. Chase – Eh… Zdejmuj bombki -.- Bill – Co tak nie miło… Chasik? *uśmiechnął się złośliwie* Chase zacisnął pięści, podniósł się. Chase – Uważaj sobie. Bill – Ah… Nic, nic… Chase usiadł. Nie spuścił wzroku z Billa. Bill - …piesku *szepnął* Inni spoglądali z determinacją na Billa, który ukończył pierwszą część wyzwania. I jednym szło szybciej, drugich zaś stresowało to i zaczynali się plątać. Na przykład Fat Amy. Fat Amy – No nie! Węzeł! Gorszy niż gordyjski! Zawodnicy w skupieni kontynuowali rozwiazywanie. Shannon w tym skupieniu była jeszcze smutna. Jej ruchy były powolne. Nie umknęło to uwadze Lukrecji. Lukrecja – Wszystko gra? *spojrzała na koleżankę sama nie przestając rozwiązywać* Shannon – Nic… Tylko ja i Sail *przestała rozwiązywać* Kiedyś razem na święta mieliśmy taki sam problem, z lampkami… *wzięła głęboki oddech, zaczerwieniła się, powachlowała się wolną dłonią* Wspomnienia… Lukrecja – Shannon. Nie poddawaj się. Pracuj. Fiona – Właśnie ^^ *wychyliła się zza Lukrecji* Shannon wzięła głęboki oddech i wróciła do rozwiązywania. Druga osoba wtem skończyła. Wolfe pokazał triumfalnie rozwiązane lampki i skoczył do choinki. Tam Bill właśnie zdejmował złota bombkę z gałązki. Blondyn trzymał w ustach sznureczek. Wolfe zmarszczył się i jednocześnie splótł ręce za plecami. Chciał skopiować technikę Billa. Bill – Mhmhm *spojrzał na Chase’a* Chase niechętnie wystawił kciuka w górę. Wtedy Bill wypluł bombkę na rękę i odłożył ją na pufkę. Bill – Jeszcze jedna ^^ W tym samym czasie rozwiazywanie lampek kończyły kolejne osoby: Cromina, Nathaniel i ku nagłemu zaskoczeniu także Shannon. Ta trójka zbliżyła się do choinki. Choinka została oblężona. Wszyscy próbowali zadziałać tak samo: ustami lub zębami. Prym w tej metodzie wiódł jednak Bill. Chłopak z wyczuciem zdejmował drugą złotą bombkę z gałązki. Kiedy był już tuż-tuż Chase, jakby od niechcenia kopnął lekko stojak. Choinka zatrzęsła się, zaś bombka wyślizgnęła się z uścisku białych ząbków Billa. Kula poleciała na podłogę i już miała dotknąć dywanu, kiedy Bill kopnął ją czubkiem czarnego buta. Bombka poleciała po idealnej paraboli i padła na kolana oniemiałego Chase’a. Chase – O_O Bill – Dzięki, Chasik *uśmiechnął się złośliwie i rozciągnął ręce* Chase zacisnął wściekle zęby. Patrzył jak Bill odnajduje koniec łańcucha. Właściwie patrzyli wszyscy, którzy byli przy choince. Po pierwsze nikt nie ważył się przerwać blondynowi, po drugie stawiła się kolejka. Na końcu był ten kto najpóźniej ujarzmił lampki. Zatrzymała się nawet Shannon, zatrzymała się z bombką w ustach. Bill – Hm… Gdzie by tu… Tu! Blondyn pociągnął srebrny, włochaty łańcuch. Nie zleciała ani jedna bombka, ani nawet igła. Bill z uśmiechem obwinął łańcuch wokół szyi Chase’a niczym boa. Bill – Szach mat *uśmiechnął się dumnie* Jeff – Bill wygrał *zakomunikował obojętnie* Będzie nietykalny. Wy walczcie dalej. Ostatni jest narażony na eliminację. Słowa Jeffa, mimo, że pozbawione emocji zmotywowały do działania. Kolejne osoby poradziły sobie z lampkami. Fiona, Lukrecja, Daniel, Fat Amy i Krystynka okiełznali światełkowe węże i przystanęli przy choince. Walka toczyła się zarówno w szeregu przed kominkiem; gdzie pozostali Junior, Dion i Ryan, oraz przy choince. Wolfe i Shannon walczyli o drugie miejsce. Oboje ostrożnie ściągli bombki zębami. Już zsuwali je z gałązek. Równocześnie pociągnęli też za łańcuchy. Wolfe – Rierszy *powiedział z sznureczkiem w ustach i łańcuchem w ręce. Mówienie wymuszało uśmiech* Shannon również wskazała na bombkę w swoich ustach i pomachała łańcuchem. Chase – Jesteście bezpieczni. Siadajcie. Wolfe usatysfakcjonowany wypluł bombkę, puścił łańcuch i poszedł na kanapę, jednak nie na tą, którą zajmował Bill. Shannon zaś usiadła z blondynem na sofie. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała jednak na zadowoloną, raczej smutną. Usiadła na skraju i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Przy choince zaczęła się kolejna tura. Z braku miejsca walczyły na raz tylko 4 osoby… Przynajmniej z założenia, bo niektórym udało się wepchać. Taką osobą była Fat Amy. Fat Amy – Sorka, Argh! *złapała bombkę w usta* Chase wystawił obojętnie kciuka w górę. Nathaniel – Tesz am *mówi z sznurkiem w ustach* Chase znowu wystawił kciuka w górę. Jednak trzy osoby nadal nie przebrnęły przez część ze światełkami. Junior, Dion i Ryan nadal mocowali się z lampkami. Dion – Cholera jasna! Junior z zacięciem na twarzy pracował i się nie odzywał. Dion – No to kurwa nie ma sensu! Pracował też Ryan. Chociaż pracował to za dużo powiedziane. Chłopak stał i właściwie już tylko trzymał lampki. Dion odwrócił się na moment i spojrzał na sportowca. Dion – Ziom, chyba za dużo wypiłeś. *rzucił i wrócił do rozwiazywania* Jest! *pokazał lampki* Jeff skinął milcząco głową. Dion skoczył do choinki. Ryan zaś stał w miejscu. Ryan – Kiedy ja dzisiaj prawie nic nie piłem… Nawet wo… Ryan otworzył nagle szerzej oczy, położył sobie rękę na czole. Odwrócił wzrok, spojrzał w kierunku choinki, na Nathaniela… Przy choince kolejne osoby kończyły wyzwanie. Nathaniel – Już! *pokazał łańcuch* Fat Amy – Gotowe! *pokazała łańcuch* Chase kiwał raz po raz głową. Kolejna była Cromina. Odłożyła drugą bombkę i pochwyciła łańcuch. Cromina – Widziałam to na jakimś filmie *złapała końcówkę* I ha! Dziewczyna pociągnęła… Razem z czym spadły dwie bombki. Chase – Dwa miejsca w dół *zakomunikował obojętnie* Cromina – Co?! *złapała się za głowę* Na dziewczynę spojrzały Fiona i Lukrecja. Fiona – Już? Lukrecja – Już. Dziewczyny pociągnęły synchronicznie i zdjęły łańcuchy nie zrzucając ani bombki. Chase – Lukrecja, Fiona, Cromina – zaliczone. Fiona i Lukrecja przybiły piątki, Cromina zaś zaklaskała podskakując. Dziewczyny posiadały. Cromina – Udało się, udało ^_^ Przy drzewku zostały 4 osoby. Daniel, Dion, Junior i Krystynka. Każdemu udawało się zdejmować bombki. Wszyscy używali do tego zębów. Tymczasem Ryan wolno rozwijał lampki. Był jakby otumaniony. Jeff – Gościu, ty jeszcze walczysz? *pstryknął palcami przed twarzą chłopaka* Ryan pokiwał półsennie głową. Jeff – Eh… Tak to jest jak zostawia się w domu alkohol. Pójdę po aspirynę. Prowadzący odszedł do kuchni. Przy choince trwały ostatnie chwile zadania. Siedzący na fotelu Chase raz po raz zatwierdzał bombki zdjęte bez użycia rąk. W końcu przyszedł czas na ostatni moment. Kolejno łańcuchy zdjęli Krystynka, Daniel, Dion i Junior. Nikomu z nich nie spadła na ziemię ani jedna bombka. Chase wstał i otrzepał ręce. Chase – No to możemy uznać to zadanie za zakończone. … Do stojącej na parapecie szklanki wody, uzyskanej po roztopieniu śniegu, wpadła biała tabletka. Tabletka gwałtownie zareagowała. Zaczęła musować i topić się z charakterystycznym sykiem. Jeff podniósł szklankę, zakręcił nią i wcisnął ją do ręki Ryanowi. Sportowiec, wciąż zachowując się jakby był lekko otumaniony podniósł szklankę do ust i napił się. Pił wolno, brał duże łyki. Nathaniel – Po co mu? Co się stało? *zapytał udając zmartwienie* Fat Amy – Nie widziałeś? Trząsł się jak galareta. Pił. Krystynka – Cóż za ambiwalencja. Tak pić i nie zaprosić innych *założyła ręce i pokręciła głową* Ryan zdawał się nie słyszeć, pił z zamkniętymi oczami. Jeff – Dostał najmocniejsze co mieliśmy. Lek na wszystko. Lukrecja – Aspiryna? *uniosła wymownie brew* Jeff – Wzmocniona *odparł obojętnie* Ryan odstawił szklankę odetchnął, beknął zakrywając usta dłonią. Jeff – Ryan, czujesz się lepiej? Chociaż trochę? Ryan zamrugał i pokiwał głową. Ryan – Pomogło *pomasował nos* Jeff – Wspaniale *wstał* Skoro doprowadziliśmy przegranego do stanu względnej użyteczności przechodzimy do ceremonii. Chase stanął obok Jeffa. Oboje spojrzeli na zawodników z góry. Cała trzynastka siedziała ściśnięta na dwóch sofach ustawionych przy kominkach. Sofy ustawiono naprzeciwko siebie, bokiem do paleniska. Prowadzący stali tyłem do ognia. Jeff – Tak jak mówiłem. Ryan, możesz dobrać drugiego zagrożonego. Nie może być to bynajmniej Bill, bowiem jest nietykalny. Lukrecja – Pff… Głupia zasada *założyła ręce* Sam tak sądzisz. Jeff zmarszczył czoło i nic nie powiedział na uwagę dziewczyny. Jeff – Ryan? Ryan – Nathaniel. Zawodnicy zdziwili się. Spojrzeli to na Ryana, to na Nathaniela. Pierwszy patrzył na drugiego ze złością, drugi był niewzruszony. Nathaniel – Ryan, wszystko ok? Dobrze działa aspiryna? Junior spojrzał na Nathaniela uśmiechając się przebiegle. Nathaniel udał, że tego nie widział. Jeff – Pijany czy nie, decyzja jest wiążąca. Zaczynamy głosowanie. Głosujecie jawnie. Tu i teraz. Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie ze zdziwieniem. Junior cicho przeklął pod nosem. W salonie na moment zapadła cisza. Dało się słyszeć skwierczenie drewna w kominku i szum wiatru w kominie. Wszyscy zastanawiali się co zrobić i jak zagłosować. Cieszyło to, że wybór nie był duży. Jeden lub drugi. Bill – Ekhm *odkaszlnął i wyprostował się* Skoro ja wygrałem, to oddam głos jako pierwszy *uśmiechnął się szeroko* No to… W moim odczuciu powinien odejść Ryan. Był gorszy w wyzwaniu. Jeff kiwnął głową. Jeff – Jeden głos jest *stoi z założonymi rękoma* Dalej. Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie. Trochę cieszyła myśl, że nikt z nich nie będzie tym pierwszym. Odezwała się druga osoba. Shannon – Ja też na Ryana. Nie wiem czemu ktoś kto był wyżej w zadaniu miałby odejść. Nathaniel pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, Ryan zmrużył oczy. Następna osoba zdecydowała się powstać. Była to Krystynka. Krystynka – No to ja. Ja też na Ryana, żegnaj. Jeff – Trzy głosy, dalej *skinął głową* Fat Amy wyprostowała się, zarzuciła włosami. Fat Amy – Moja opinia będzie niezmiernie ważna *odkaszlnęła* Ryan. Muszę ci to powiedzieć w twarz, to moja osobista refleksja: nie umiesz śpiewać. Ryan spuścił smutno głowę, zaś Fat Amy założyła nogę na nogę. Fat Amy – Trzeba mówić prawdę *zrobiła odprężony wyraz twarzy* Po Amy zagłosował Wolfe. Brunet podniósł rękę jakby się zgłaszał. Wolfe – Ryan. Jeff – Pięć do zera. Dion i Junior spojrzeli na siebie. Junior był zawiedziony. Chciał zagłosować na Nathaniela, a tymczasem nie mógł. Wiedział, że jeżeli się zdemaskuje narazi się na gniew innych i straci w ich oczach. To mogłoby z kolei oznaczać niepowodzenie na ewentualnej kolejnej ceremonii. Piłkarz spojrzał na Diona. Chłopak z irokezem zdawał się myśleć to samo. Pokiwał głową zawiedziony. Na chłopaków patrzyły też Lukrecja i Fiona. One też nie miały zachwyconych min… Lukrecja wyszeptała coś Fionie na ucho… Daniel siedział nieruchomo. Wpatrywał się w podłogę. Nagle ktoś podskoczył. Była to Cromina. Dziewczyna wstała i wskazała na Ryana. Cromina – Znikaj! *strzeliła do niego z palców pozorując pistolet* Jeff skinął milcząco głową. Jeff – Sześć do zera. Reszta to już chyba zbędna formalność. Chase niemym skinieniem potwierdził słowa przyjaciela. Ryan – Że co? *wstał* Co?! Wywaliliście mnie?! Mnie?! Sportowiec wkurzył się. Spojrzał na pozostałych wściekle. Nathaniel oparł się wygodnie i uśmiechnął się rozluźniony. Ryan – Wiecie co? Dobrze. Mam tego dosyć, argh! Chłopak kopnął wściekle stolik, tym samym przewracając go. Uprzednio stojąca na nim szklanka uderzyła o podłogę i potłukła się. Jeff i Chase przyglądali się scenie ze stoickim spokojem. Ryan – Wyrzucacie mnie? Nie trzeba. Sam wychodzę. Chłopak poszedł do holu tupiąc i przeklinając wszystkich pod nosem. Lukrecja – Ale Ryan…! Chase spiorunował dziewczynę wzrokiem i pokręcił głową. Ona zamrugała oczami zaskoczona. Dostała jasny mentalny komunikat… Ryan stał w holu. Zerwał kurtkę z wieszaczka zrywając oczko do zaczepiania. Sportowiec wepchnął ręce do rękawów, dowiązał buty i podszedł do drzwi. Wziął głęboki oddech i nacisnął klamkę. Do wnętrza naleciał śnieg i zimne powietrze. Ogłuszający syk wdarł się do holu. Ryan przestąpił próg i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami za sobą. Chłopak stanął na chodniczku, dopiął kurtkę pod szyję i poszedł w zamieć. Minął bałwana stojącego przy furtce i poszedł przez zaśnieżony parking na równie zaśnieżoną drogę. Porsche i pozostawione przez nie ślady opon zdążyły już zupełnie zniknąć pod śniegiem. W salonie pozostała dwunastka uczestników i dwójka prowadzących. Nagła i gwałtowna reakcja Ryana zdziwiła wszystkich. Jeff – Cóż *odezwał się po dłuższej chwili* Waszego kolegę możemy uznać za martwego. Uczestnicy odwrócili nagle głowy w kierunku Jeffa. Wyglądali na zdziwionych. Shannon – Chwila, chwila. Czemu? Dion – Proste *prychnął* Każdy kto odpada umiera *założył ręce* Jeff i Chase spojrzeli na siebie, potem na uczestników. Jeff – Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć to wyeliminowanemu zapewniamy eskortę poza Mistletoe Wood, tam gdzie mroczne moce słabną. Z naszą pomocą raczej się tam dotrze. Kolejna zbiorowa reakcja; zdziwienie, szerzej otworzone oczy, rozwarte usta. Jeff – A jak widzieliście *kontynuował spokojnie* Wasz koleżka Ryan… Był zbyt głupi. Poszedł sam nie dając nam możliwości by mu cokolwiek powiedzieć. Chase – Nie ma szans. *dodał* Wolfe popatrzył na prowadzących i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wolfe – Brawo. Trzeci zgon. Chase spojrzał gniewnie na bruneta. Chase – Tak. Ale pierwszy na nasze konto, podczas gdy ty jesteś dwa razy lepszy *rzekł lodowato* Wolfe spuścił głowę i zapadł się w fotel, na którym siedział. Lukrecja spojrzała na niego smutno. Fat Amy – Czyli to, że wyrzucacie nas z domu nie oznacza pewnej śmierci? Jeff ani drgnął. Nie czuł się w obowiązku odpowiadania na pytania kogokolwiek z grupy znienawidzonych uczestników. Czuł za to potrzebę prowadzenia… Jeff – Dobrze. Zadanie zakończone *odezwał się lekko mniej zimnym głosem* Dzisiaj zwycięzcą został… Bill. Brawo. 15 minut taśm dla ciebie. Bill wstał sofy, uśmiechnął się szeroko, skłonił się i podszedł do prowadzących. Bill – Cóż… Jestem niezwykle wręcz rad z tego, że wygrałem. Z przyjemnością zobaczę taśmy z moim… drogim przyjacielem… Jak mu było? *zapytał ciszej* Ah tak! Kyle! Chase zmrużył oczy i zacisnął pięści. Miał nieodpartą ochotę znokautować nonszalanckiego blondyna. Bill – Ale… *kontynuował* Uważam, że są w tym domu osoby, które… Jakby to powiedzieć… Miały jeszcze silniejszą więź z osobami, które utraciły *położył rękę na sercu* Chciałbym oddać tę niebywałą możliwość… Shannon. Shannon podniosła zdziwiona głowę. Inni spojrzeli zdziwieni na Billa, a potem z zazdrością na dziewczynę. Jeff – Czyli nie chcesz skorzystać z nagrody? *upewnił się* Bill pokręcił przecząco głową. Jeff – Dobrze zatem *spojrzał na Shannon* Dzisiaj, po raz drugi, z taśmami zapozna się Shannon. Wciąż zaskoczona obrotem spraw Shannon wstała. Podeszła chwiejnym krokiem do Jeffa. Dziewczyna czuła niezwykłą ulgę, radość i wdzięczność, jednak też w głębi duszy czuła ukłucie niesprawiedliwości wobec innych spojrzała na te smutno-zazdrosne twarze… Odgoniła nieprzyjemna myśl. Ważne było, że znowu zobaczy Saila… Jeff omiótł zawodników wzrokiem, gestem nakazał Billowi usiąść. Jeff – Dzisiejsze zmagania zakończone. Znowu macie wolne. Po krótkiej przemowie wysoki blondyn poprowadził Shannon na piętro. Mijani uczestnicy spoglądali na blondynkę z zazdrością i w paru przypadkach z gniewem. Fat Amy – Pff… znowu będzie ryczeć *rzuciła zakładając ręce i ostentacyjnie odwracając wzrok* Shannon udała, że tego nie słyszała. Nie miała nawet w tamtej chwili się gniewać. Poszła za Jeffem do pokoju, aby obejrzeć taśmy. Idąc była jakby w transie, straciła poczucie czasu… Pozostały w salonie Chase długo nie stał sam. Popatrzył przez moment na zawodników i także się oddalił. Lukrecja widząc odchodzącego blondyna podbiegła do niego, złapała go za ramię. On odwrócił się. Lukrecja – To nie możecie pójść po niego? *spojrzała Chase’owi w jego niebieskie oczy* W tej śnieżycy nie mógł odejść daleko. Chase obojętnie przejechał wzrokiem po dziewczynie, od dekoltu, aż po talie. Coś mu się przypomniało… Odwrócił się i odszedł. Lukrecja – Ej! Chase poszedł schodami na górę, nawet nie spoglądając na dziewczynę. Idąc tylko pomasował policzek, jakby przypominając sobie jakiś dawny ból… Lukrecja – Dzięki -.- *założyła ręce* … Jeff otworzył drzwi do ciemnego pokoju. Wszedł przed Shannon i uruchomił komputer. Wskazał jej miejsce na niebieskim krześle biurowym. Dziewczyna usiadła, położyła dłoń na myszce. Jeff – 15 minut *rzucił i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi* … W salonie, na kanapie ustawionej przodem do dużego okna, tak jak to mieli w zwyczaju siedzieli Fat Amy i Junior. Oboje wpatrywali się w sypiący na zewnątrz śnieg. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w okno i nawet się nie poruszała. Z jej twarzy nie schodził osobliwy grymas. Wyglądała na nieco zdegustowaną. Junior przekręcił głowę, spojrzał na dziewczynę. Uśmiechał się w duchu. Nie zawsze czuł się tak swobodnie w towarzystwie osobniczki płci przeciwnej. Przy Amy czuł się faktycznie jakoś tak luźno. Junior – W sumie dobrze, że Bill oddał Shannon nagrodę *zaczął* Fat Amy natychmiast przekręciła głowę i spojrzała na chłopaka. Fat Amy – Hm? Junior – No Shannon się chyba należy. Nie wiem czy ktokolwiek inny tak przeżywa stratę. Rozumiem ją, jakbym ja stracił dziewczynę i kochałbym tak jak ona tego jej gościa… A i tak się trzyma. Fat Amy – Doprawdy? *uniosła wymownie brew do góry* Junior – Jest silna *mówił z dziwnym podziwem w głosie* Powaliła Diona. I mimo tego jak jest wstrząśnięta to nie histeryzuje. Była w US Amy, nie daje innym wejść na siebie. *zrobił pauzę* W jakiś sposób mi imponuje *zarumienił się* Nie żebyś ty nie była silna… Fat Amy – Pff *przewróciła oczami i zarzuciła kucykiem* Słuchaj kochaniutki. Rozumiem, że się zakochałeś w pannie płaczącej wojowniczce, ale ona mi tutaj, w tym domu, spełnia nie rolę wojskowej, ale płaczki kościelnej. Junior – Nie jesteś za ostra? Fat Amy – Absolutnie *zaprotestowała* A teraz wybacz, odchodzę. Dziewczyna wstała i odeszła stukając obcasami. Junior strzelił facepalma. Nie przewidział, że Amy może się obrazić. Zrobiło mu się potwornie głupio. Normalnie nie uważałby, że powiedział coś złego, ale w tych okolicznościach poczuł wyrzuty. W końcu Fat Amy, obok Diona, była mu najbliższa w domu. Zawstydzonemu Juniorowi i odchodzącej ze złością Fat Amy, z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem, spod kominka, przyglądał się Nathaniel. … Zawodnicy z braku innych zajęć zaczęli szykować sobie posłania. Kolejne stresujące zadanie sprawiało, że szybko zasypiali. … … Shannon siedziała w ciemnym pokoju. Na jej twarz padała bladoniebieska poświata monitora. Na ekranie przewijały się urywki spreparowanych materiałów z The Forest. W okienku playera przewijały się różne fragmenty show. Wysportowany chłopak stoi na tle drzewa. Zwierza się: '' Shannon, po policzku pociekła łza, otarła ją palcem. Wzięła głęboki oddech i oglądała dalej. Kolejne minuty materiału przeleciały. Na ekranie pojawiły się kolejne sceny: ''Sail szedł przez las trzymając czerwoną purchawkę. Równo z nim szedł elegancko ubrany brunet. '' Shannon uśmiechnęła się i otarła kolejne łzy. Nie wylała z siebie tyle łez co za pierwszym razem. Chyba wtedy wyczerpała zapas. Tym razem siedziała i uśmiechała się kiedy tylko zaczynał się nowy materiał. Shannon – To było spełnienie twoich marzeń *szeptała wpatrując się w ekran* Tak dobrze się bawiłeś… Dziewczyna złapała myszkę, przewinęła materiał… ''Na ekranie widać Saila ubranego w same kąpielówki. Niebieskie kąpielówki. Stał on na brzegu strumienia razem z ubraną na czarno blondynką. Oboje przytulili się. Przyjacielsko. '' Shannon – Poznał przyjaciół… *westchnęła* Przewinęła dalej… ''Widać ciemnozielony staw. Wokół stoi kilkanaście osób. Widać prowadzących i Saila. Chłopak ponownie stał w samych kąpielówkach. Obok niego starsza kobieta w żółtym, gumowym czepku i jednoczęściowym kostiumie kąpielowym. Dziewczyna przybliżyła twarz do ekrany, przetarła załzawione oczy. Przyjrzała się kobiecie… Ekran zgasł. Shannon znieruchomiała. Przełknęła ślinę. W ciemności dało się usłyszeć kilka głębokich oddechów i głośnych wydechów. Blondynka odsunęła się lekko od biurka, potarła twarz. Z powrotem opadła głową na blat, chowając twarz w ramionach. Shannon – Czemu się tak mażę… *podniosła głowę* Co się ze mną stało? Dziewczyna wstała. Lekko chwiejnym krokiem wyszła z pokoju. Zamknęła z sobą drzwi i oparła się o nie plecami. Usłyszała coś. Przyjemny, rytmiczny dźwięk. Dobiegał z końca korytarza. Dziewczyna od razu wiedziała kto to i co to. Bill grał na fortepianie. Shannon uśmiechnęła się lekko i poszła przez ciemny korytarz kierując się dźwiękiem wygrywanym na klawiszach. … Jeff i Chase siedzieli w swoim pokoju. Na szafce nocnej paliła się lampka naftowa. Chłopacy nie rozmawiali. Jeff obojętnie zdjął polar, potem golf i w końcu koszulkę. Wszystko cisnął ze złością na kupkę w kąt. Rozpiął pasek od spodni… Opadł na łózko. Usiadł na krawędzi i potarł twarz dłońmi. Chase siedział na łóżku naprzeciwko. Przed nim leżały perfekcyjnie złożone spodnie, bluza i w końcu też koszulka. Chase – Jeff… Co jest? Jeff wolno podniósł wzrok. W jego oczach wciąż dało się dostrzec wściekłość. Chase – Jeff… Wiem ile pracowałeś na to. Wiem ile poświęciłeś, by ich tu ściągnąć. Wiem jakie miałeś wyrzuty sumienia po The Forest i wiem, że nie chcesz ich mieć po The Xmas. Nie możesz winić wszystkich… Jeff – Teraz ty jesteś taki spokojny? Hm? W The Forest to ty atakowałeś zawodników! Chase nie dawał się sprowokować. Nadal był spokojny. Chase – Dużo myślałem przez te pół roku, sam wiesz nad czym pracowaliśmy. Lasu nie mogliśmy kontrolować, chcieliśmy odpracować to tutaj… Przemyślałem to. Trzeba było zmienić podejście. Jeff – Ja podejścia do tej bandy nie zmienię. Dobranoc. Jeff zerwał z siebie spodnie zawinął się w kołdrę i zasnął twarzą do ściany. Zasnął. Zajęło to mniej niż minutę. Chłopak był zmęczony. Chase wypuścił smutno powietrze. Sięgnął do szuflady w szafce. Wyjął z niej staromodny, czerwony telefon z podnoszoną słuchawką i tarczą do wykręcania numeru. Postawił go obok lampki nocnej i podłączył kabel do schowanego za łóżkiem gniazdka. Blondyn włożył palec do dziurki i zaczął kręcić, podniósł słuchawkę do ucha… … Zamieć w godzinach nocnych wzmogła się ponad wszelkie granice. Temperatura spadła rekordowo nisko. Ostre drobinki śniegu cięły powietrze niczym miniaturowe, fraktalne ostrza. Wiatr wiał, rozdmuchiwał śnieg i z siłą pędzącego pociągu uderzał we wszystko, co znalazło się na jego drodze. Mróz zdawał się wirować w powietrznych wirach wraz z drobinkami zmrożonego ściegu. Nie było nic widać. Granatowo-ciemno i przeraźliwie zimno. Przez drogę brnął chłopak w niebieskiej kurtce. Śnieg sięgał mu do kolan. Chłopak szedł bardzo wolno. Szedł? Ledwo szedł. Padał z zimna i ze zmęczenia. Wokół niego wirował śnieg. Nie dało się dostrzec tego co było na granicach drogi. Był to Ryan. Szedł w kurtce, która nawet nie należała do niego… Wycieńczony i przemarznięty padł na kolana. Zaczął się czołgać. Miał siną twarz, czuł ból w rękach, w dłoniach. Nie miał rękawiczek. Wokół świstał wiatr. Dźwięk brzmiał jak coś demonicznego. Coś nie z tej ziemi. Ryan próbował coś mówić, do samego siebie, aby dodać sobie otuchy. Nie mógł. Przemarzły mu usta, język się buntował. Sportowiec czołgał się przez śnieg starając się nie zapaść. Palce bolały go niemiłosiernie. Ból rozsadzał opuszki i promieniował w dal dłoni. Śnieg nasypał się mu do rękawów i za koszulkę. Chłopak ze zgrozą odkrył, że śnieg nie topniał. Jego ciało stawało się równie zimne. Sportowiec czuł się jak otumaniony. Znowu. Ledwo widział na oczy, ledwo czuł, ledwo myślał. Z trudem pokonywał kolejne metry. Myślał, że to koniec. Koniec. Tak było. Ryan opadł z sił. Zimno i zmęczenie odebrały mu resztki werwy. Opadł na śnieg całkiem wycieńczony. Z ust ulatywała mu para. Patrzył przed siebie, na sypiący z zawrotna prędkością śnieg. Czuł zimno, ledwo widział. Pomyślał, że zniknie pogrzebany pod śniegiem. Zamieć szalała. Nie zdawało się, by chciała uratować Ryana. Chciała wręcz go dobić. Zaszczuć jak psa. Zmrozić i zakopać w śnieżnym grobie, tak aby do końca zimy, do końca trwania, panowania mrozu, nikt nie odnalazł zamarzniętych zwłok. Śnieg osiadł na rzęsach Ryana. Sportowiec ledwo widział… Jednak coś widział… Z naprzeciwka nadeszła postać. Z początku ciemna i nie wyraźna. Im bliżej jednak była, tym wyraźniejsza się stawała. Czarna, humanoidalna sylwetka. Postać stanęła tuż przed Ryanem. Była ubrana w wysokie kozaczki, ciemne dżinsy i ciepły, czarny kombinezon. Na głowie miała kaptur i gogle narciarskie. Usta zasłaniała czerwona chustką. Ryan podniósł wzrok, nie mógł uwierzyć. Ale też ledwo mógł się poruszyć. Nie wiedział jeszcze czy był to ratunek, czy nie wręcz przeciwnie. Tajemnicza osoba podniosła chłopaka łapiąc go pod pachy, pociągnęła go trochę. Chłopak stracił przytomność. Zamarł. Zamarzł? Postać przerzuciła Ryana przez siedzenie skutera śnieżnego, sama usiadła bardziej z przodu. Przekręciła manetkę gazu i ruszyła. ... Kategoria:Odcinki The Xmas